Candace Marie Winston
by nylady
Summary: The sister that Dallas Winston never talked about is in town to say goodbye to him and she meets some people that will be very important to her. Please R R, but be nice. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE OUTSIDERS BOOK.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Outsiders fanfic so if you review please be nice. I have done other fanfics, but this is the first one that I have done for a book.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything that is associated with The Outsiders book.**

Six months had gone by since the death of the greasers' two friends, Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade.

Sodapop was slowly getting over Sandy's leaving, Ponyboy was out of school for the summer and getting ready to go back, Darry was working just as hard as he normally did and trying to worry less.

It was early in the day, about 10 am, when a young woman, who stood about 5'7, with shoulder-length, medium brown hair walked into the DX station. Sodapop and Steve were both working and they watched her walk in.

"Who's that?" Soda asked Steve, but not taking his eyes off the girl.

"I've never seen her around. The way she's dressed, she looks like a soc's girl."

"You're probably right."

They went back to work, but they looked up when she came out, "Excuse me, guys, maybe you can help me?"

Soda and Steve leaned up against the pumps, "Maybe, what do you need?"

She walked closer and something seemed familiar to both of them, "I'm looking for the local police station."

They gave her directions, she thanked them and left.

"I don't care if she is a soc, that chick was damn cute." Soda smiled at Steve.

"You're right there, buddy."

Ponyboy showed up at the station not too long after the girl had left, "Soda, did you see that girl that just left here?"

"Yes, we saw her."

"She looked familiar for some reason. Is she from around here?"

Soda put his arm around Pony's shoulder, "Don't think so or Steve and I would already know her."

They all laughed.

Later that night, the Curtis brothers were eating supper when there was a knock on the door.

They all looked at the door, but Darry stood up, "I don't know who it is, but I'll get it."

He opened the door, but Soda and Pony couldn't see who it was. He stood talking for a few minutes and then moved so the girl from earlier could walk inside.

Darry pulled out the extra chair for her, she sat down and he want to make her a plate.

Soda and Pony excused themselves and went into the kitchen, but before they could ask him what was going on Two Bit and Steve walked in.

Steve walked over to the girl, "Didn't I see you earlier today?"

She nodded, "Weren't you one of the guys that gave me directions to the police station?"

Steve nodded and sat down.

Two Bit walked over, "Steve, ain't you got any manners?" He sat down, "Name's Two Bit and you are?"

"Candace, but everyone calls me Candy."

Steve sneered, "What's a girl like you doing on our side of town alone?"

Candy stood up, "What kind of girl is that?"

The Curtis brothers were watching from the kitchen door, they would stop anything if it started.

"You come down here with your fancy dress and make-up, how did you manage to get Darry to let you in anyway?"

"I knocked, that's more then I can say for you."

"Oh, I'm hurt." Steve grabbed his chest like she had thrown a punch.

"Not yet, but do you want me to hurt you?" Candy was curling and uncurling her fingers into fists as she spoke.

Steve's attitude went from happy to threatening, "You gonna hit me, little girl? Just remember, I'll hit back."

Darry stepped forward, "No you won't, you start hitting women and we'll be as bad as the soc's say we are." He turned to Candy, "Candy, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

She shook her head, "I thought I would have more time to find a place, but finding the grave in the cemetery was impossible."

"Then you'll stay on the couch."

Darry turned back to Steve, "And I'm not going to have any trouble from you."

Steve nodded, but gave Candy a dirty look.

They all sat down again to eat, but Candy played with the food in front of her, "I'm sorry, Darry, but I'm not real hungry."

"I understand."

Two Bit stood up, "Ok, who are you?" He said looking at Candy, "I feel like I know you, but I can't put my finger on it."

Candy looked at Darry, "Go ahead and tell them, he was their friend too."

She looked down at her plate, "My full name is Candace Marie Winston and Dallas Winston was my brother."

The whole room was dead quiet.

Ponyboy was the first one to speak, "Dally had a sister?"

She looked at him, "Has a sister, I came here to see his grave and to say good-bye. I couldn't find it."

"I know where it is. We all do." Pony continued.

Candy smiled, "You must be Ponyboy and…" She turned, "That would make you Sodapop."

Soda smiled and nodded, "Steve and I thought you were a soc when we saw you at the station this morning."

Candy wrinkled her nose, "Dally told me about them. Why would you think that?"

"The way you're dressed and talk."

Candy giggled, "Don't let that fool you. Dally always made sure his little sister could take care of herself when he wasn't around."

They all nodded. Candy got up, put her plate in the sink and came back out, "Darry, do you, by any chance, have something I can borrow to sleep in and do you mind if I get a shower?"

Darry nodded, "I'll find you something." He got up and went to his room.

"I hate wearing dresses; give me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt any day. If Dally saw me wearing a skirt I would never hear the end of it."

"Was Dally a hard ass with you too?" Two Bit was interested to know.

"He never mentioned me, did he?" She looked around the room.

They all shook their heads.

"I didn't think so. He didn't tell many people that he had a sister, he was very overprotective of me." Candy looked across the room and looked like she was spacing out, "How did he die?"

They all looked at each other.

"Come on, tell me. How did my brother die?"

Soda stood up, "He was shot."

She turned and looked at him, "Did he die alone?"

Soda didn't like the look she was giving him. He shook his head, "No, we were there with him."

"As long as he wasn't alone." She pulled her knees up to her chin and stayed quiet until Darry came out.

"Here you go." He handed her a stack of clothes.

"Thanks." She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"She was quiet." Darry looked around the room.

"I told her how Dally died." Soda got up and walked into the kitchen.

Darry gave Soda a dirty look.

"She wanted to know."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Darry nodded, "Ok, Pony, tomorrow you'll take her to Dally's grave and no one is going to mess with her." He looked at Steve.

"I'll leave her alone." Steve scowled.

A few minutes later, Candy came out of the bathroom. Her dark hair was wet and lying on her shoulders, there was no trace of make-up and she was only wearing Darry's t-shirt.

She shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

They were all staring at her strangely when she came out, "What, haven't you guys ever seen a girl just get out of the shower?"

Two Bit smiled, "Not in this house."

Candy looked at Darry, "Is this ok around Ponyboy?"

"I'm not a kid, ya know." Ponyboy looked at her with the smallest amount of hurt in his eyes.

"I can see that, Ponyboy, but you are still young. I don't want to show you anything you're not supposed to see." She looked at Darry, "Should I put on a robe or something?"

"No, you're covered." Darry said from his chair.

"Ok." Candy sat down on the floor next to Two Bit and Steve, "Two Bit, is it true you can lift anything from anywhere?"

He smiled and started telling her a bunch of stories. They all laughed and talked well into the night. They shared stories about each other, Dally and Johnny.

Darry stood up at midnight, "Good night, guys."

Two Bit and Steve took the hint and said good bye.

Pony got Candy a pillow and blanket, "The couch in comfortable."

"Thanks, Ponyboy. Dally was right, you're a good kid."

Pony said good night and went into his room. When he climbed into bed Soda rolled over, "Candy doesn't seem anything like Dally at all, does she?"

Pony shook his head, "Nope, she's nice and not as scary."

Soda smiled in the darkness, "She's nicer, yea, and a lot cuter."

"I thought you'd say that." Pony moved closer to Soda, "Its weird having Dally's sister here in the house."

"You gave her a blanket, right?"

Pony rolled and looked at him, "If you want to go talk to her, go already."

Soda got up and tip-toed into the living room. He looked at the couch and Candy wasn't on it, but the door was open. Soda opened the door wider, he saw her sitting on the porch wrapped in the blanket and leaning up against the porch pole.

Soda sat down next to her, "Couch not comfortable enough?"

"It's fine." She looked at him, "I thought you guys were sleeping."

He could tell she had been crying because her chocolate, brown eyes were red and puffy, "You ok?"

Candy wiped her eyes, "No, the cold and wind are making them water."

Soda nodded, but he knew she was lying, "Are you cold?"

She nodded, "Sort of."

"Then let's go inside." He stood up and held the door for her.

They both sat down on the couch. She turned and looked at him, "Soda, I can't go home."

"What do you mean?"

"My father told me if I came here not to come back."

"He can't do that, no father does that."

"Mine did, why do you think Dallas came out here."

He shrugged, "Dally never talked much about his family to us. We thought he didn't have any."

She nodded, "I understand, but I think I should get some sleep. I want to go and see his grave early."

He got up, said good night and went back to his bedroom.

Candy got comfortable and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: Same as last chapter.**

When Candy woke up in the morning the house was quiet, except for the snoring she heard

When Candy woke up in the morning the house was quiet, except for the snoring she heard. She looked around the room and saw Two Bit asleep on the floor.

Candy got up and put the blanket she had been using over him. Then she pulled on the sweatpants Darry gave her the night before and went into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast, "It's the least I can do."

She looked in the fridge and found eggs, bacon, chocolate cake and chocolate milk, "I like the way they think."

Darry was the first one up. He thought one of his brothers was awake because he could smell breakfast cooking, but when he got to the kitchen he saw Candy.

She was cooking eggs and there was a stack of bacon already made, "You didn't have to do this."

"You didn't have to let me stay and I wanted to help out some." She poured him a cup of coffee, "You go sit until this is ready, how do you like your eggs."

He told her, then went to sit down at the table and opened the paper. He glanced over the paper for a second to see who was snoring.

Soda and Pony came wondering out of their room just as Candy was bringing out the bacon and toast.

Ponyboy sat down, "Look at the spread and I didn't have to cook."

"You get to do the dishes, little buddy." Darry smiled.

Pony looked at his plate. Candy mussed his hair, "I'll help you."

"Cool." Pony couldn't help but smile. Candy made him feel comfortable around her.

Soda smiled at Two Bit on the floor, "I see we have company."

Candy walked over to Two Bit and squatted down pushing the hair out of his face, "Come on, Two Bit, wake up and eat before the food gets cold."

He looked up at her with sleepy eyes, "An angel wakin' me up for food."

She stood up and smiled, "I've never been called an angel before, but thank you." She went into the kitchen and came out with a cup of coffee for herself.

"Aren't you eating?" Two Bit sat down and looked around.

"Already ate, what you looking for?"

Chocolate cake and a beer."

"Beer for breakfast?" She shook her head at him.

He stood up, "Yes, beer and chocolate cake." Two Bit wasn't backing down.

"How about a compromise? Beer, but you eat a normal breakfast since I worked so hard on it."

Two Bit thought for a minute, nodded and sat back down.

Candy went in the kitchen, "Ponyboy, Soda, do you want somethin' to drink?"

"Chocolate milk." They said in unison.

Candy brought all the drinks out and then brought out the chocolate cake. When she put the cake down they noticed a piece missing.

Soda looked at her, "This was a whole cake last night."

"I told you I already ate." She smiled and her eyes seemed to laugh, "Now the big question, does anyone have any clothes I can wear?"

Soda took another bite of eggs and got up, "I might, follow me."

They both went down the hall to the bedroom. Soda pulled drawers open, he pulled out socks, a t-shirt and an old pair of jeans, "These might not fit right."

Candy held up the jeans, "I can work with them."

"I'll be out there."

She nodded.

Darry looked up from the paper, "Did you find her something?"

"I think so." He sat down.

Candy came walking out, "All good."

They all got up and Darry spoke, "I guess it'll do for now."

"That reminds me, can I use the phone, Darry?"

"Go ahead. Soda finish getting ready for work, we have to go soon."

Candy dialed the phone and waited, "Hello? Martha, where's dad?"

Soda grabbed his shoes and came out to put them on.

"Hi dad, how are you?"

"I'm fine; did you see the no goods grave?"

"No, I'm going today and didn't I ask you not to call him that when I'm around? Ponyboy Curtis is going to take me to see it today."

"Where do I send your things?"

"You can't, where will I live?" Her eyes began to water.

"I don't care, I told you not to go. I told you he wasn't worth anything. I told you that if you made this trip that you weren't to come home."

"He was my brother and I loved him." All the guys heard her voice crack, "I need to say good bye."

"Then say goodbye to your happy home."

"Happy home! You call that a happy home! Listening to you rundown my dead mother and my dead brother, you drinking and, the best part, is when you brought that bitch and her crazy, grabby son home!"

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady."

"Go to hell and when you get there I hope Dallas kicks your ass!" She slammed the phone down.

Steve walked in yelling for Soda, "Let's go or we'll be late." He looked at Candy, "What's wrong with her?"

Darry put his hand on Candy's shoulder, "Shut up, Steve."

"No, let him talk." Candy wanted to hit someone and Steve was as good a candidate as anyone.

"I just asked what was wrong."

Soda grabbed him by the shoulder, "Come on, let's go." He whispered to his friend, "I'll tell you on the way to work."

As they walked out the door Steve said, "I only asked what was wrong, damn."

Candy looked at Darry, "You'd better go before you're late for work." She was trying to calm herself down.

"Ok, but we will all talk tonight over dinner." Two Bit, Pony and Candy nodded as Darry left.

Two Bit was still in shock, "Good lookin' with Dally's temper, feisty."

"You don't understand, Two Bit, I don't have a place to live and I'm wearing Soda's clothes. I have nothing and no one, what am I going to do?" She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes, but they refused to fall.

"Everything will be ok, stick with us." Two Bit put his arm around here shoulder, "Come on, Pony, we have to take this little lady to her brother."

They found Dally's grave, it only had a marker with a number. Candy knelt down in front of it, "Pauper's hill, my brother deserves better."

Pony leaned down, "I don't think some people in this town thought so."

She looked at the two of them, "Do either of you have a blade on you?"

Two Bit handed her his pocketknife. She took it, "Now I need time with my brother, please."

Pony and Two Bit walked away, but didn't go far.

After about 15 minutes, Candy walked over to them, handed Two Bit his pocketknife and wiped her eyes, "Now everyone will know Dallas Winston is buried there." She wiped her eyes again.

Pony touched her arm, "You gonna be ok?"

Candy nodded, "I will be. Thank you for bringing me here. I needed to say good bye to him."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, where to?"

"We'll show you the sights." Two Bit smiled, but no one else did.

They walked all over town and they were headed back to the house, when Candy saw a DX station, "Isn't that where Soda and Steve work?"

Pony nodded, "Come on, we'll go and say hi if their not to busy."

They stopped at the station and Steve came out, "Oh, it's you guys. Hey Soda, get out here you go company!"

Sodapop came out, "What's going on?"

Candy spoke, "I'm sorry about this morning." She turned to Steve, "I'm not used to anyone wondering how I feel except…" She took a breath, "Anyway, I'm sorry about snapping at you. I felt the urge to hit someone and you looked like the best person at that moment."

Steve nodded and grunted. He went inside, but before he did they heard him say under his breath, "I was just concerned."

"It's ok, he understands." Soda looked at Candy's eyes, "How you feeling?"

"A little better." She looked at Pony, "Would you guys mind getting me a pop?" She gave him some money and they went inside.

Candy looked back at Soda, "How come you guys are being so nice, you don't even know me?"

"We know how it feels to lose people."

She nodded, "You guys are all different though?"

"Yep, that's why we get along so good."

They stood there for a minute and a car pulled up, "I'll be right back."

Candy nodded and watched Soda do his job, '_Not bad looking. Dally was right they are all good people.'_

Soda came back over wiping grease off his hands, "So are you guys heading home?"

"I guess."

Pony and Two Bit came back out, "Here ya go?"

"Thanks." She took a sip, "We should let you get back to work. Let's go guys."

They went back to the Curtis house and Two Bit went home.

Ponyboy stood up, "I should start dinner."

Candy stopped him, "You don't look too good, why don't you go lay down and I'll make dinner."

"You sure?"

She kissed his cheek, "Go ahead, you feel a little warm so go."

Pony went to lie down.

Darry and Soda walked in together, but before they let go of the door Candy came out of the kitchen, "Don't let the door slam. Pony felt a little warm, so I told him to go lay down and I'm making dinner."

Darry nodded, "Is he ok?"

"I think so, he looked a little worn out, maybe I shouldn't have had him bring today."

"I'll check on him, be right out." Darry made his way down the hallway.

Candy went into the kitchen and Soda took his shoes off, "What smells so good?"

"Dinner."

He poked his head in the kitchen, "What'd you make?"

"Meatloaf, potatoes and beans, I hope you guys like it."

"Can I help?"

"You could set the table."

"Ok." He grabbed the stuff and set the table.

Darry came out, "He's still warm and he doesn't want to eat."

"I'll bring him some broth and toast after." Candy replied.

They all sat down to eat. They were almost done when Darry spoke, "I thought about it and you can stay here with us. One more person couldn't hurt and maybe having a girl around will make these guys use their manners more."

"Cool, I can help around here with cooking, cleaning and laundry. I can even get a job and help with the bills, if you want." Candy was so happy; she got up and hugged Darry and Soda, "Thank you so much."

"That's ok, sweetie, you're part of the family and we take care of our family."

Candy nodded, "I'm gonna make that food for Pony, he needs to eat." She made broth and toast and brought them to Pony in his room.

"How are we going to manage having a girl around the house?" Soda asked Darry.

Darry shrugged, "I don't know, but she's Dally's sister and we can't let her sleep on the street."

They did the dishes and sat down to listen to the radio.

An hour went by and Candy hadn't come out yet. Darry got up, "I'll go check on them."

He looked in the bedroom, "Soda, you need to see this."

Soda came down the hall and poked his head in the door, "Isn't that cute?"

Candy was sitting on the bed with her back against the wall asleep, Ponyboy was sleeping with his head on her legs and she had her hand in his hair.

"Do we wake her up?" Soda asked Darry.

Darry shrugged, "I suppose we could." He took a step toward the bed, but the front door slammed and Two Bit yelled, "Anybody home?"

Darry stopped and Soda went out to the living room.

Candy woke up and looked down at Ponyboy, then at Darry, "Hey."

"Hey, is he ok?"

"Yea, he ate the toast and half the broth. We got talking, I must have fallen asleep."

"That's ok; you can sleep if you want to."

"I need to pick up from dinner." She went to stand up.

Darry shook his head, "Already done, you rest some more. We'll be out here if you need anything."

Candy nodded and laid her head against the wall while stroking Pony's hair and humming.

Darry went out to the living room, "She's gonna stay in there with Pony for now."

"So what's going on?" Two Bit smiled.

Soda sat down, "Candy's gonna stay with us."

"Good, I think Dally would want it that way."

Darry sat down, "Pony's really warmed up to her, I think that's good."

"Yep, I still say it will be different having a girl around." Soda said to Darry.

Two Bit smiled, "I think it will be nice to look at something other then you guys."

They all laughed. Soda slept on the couch that night.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had gone by and everyone was getting along great

A week had gone by and everyone was getting along great. Tonight Darry, Soda and Steve came in from work to find the music blasting and the smell of food cooking.

Darry went to his room to change; Soda took his shoes off and walked toward the kitchen. What he saw made him laugh, Candy dancing around the kitchen in sweatpants and a men's tank top.

She stopped dancing when she saw Soda, "Ah, hi." She laughed.

Soda cocked an eyebrow, "You're pretty good."

"I try. I thought we could try brownies with chocolate frosting for dessert tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

"I hope so, is Ponyboy with you?"

Soda shook his head, "You haven't seen him?"

"He said something about am movie and I haven't seen him since." She took a dish out of the oven, "I'll see if he's outside. Don't touch those brownies."

Soda pouted his lip and made Candy laughed. He was about to put his finger in the frosting when Candy yelled, "Soda! Darry!"

They all ran out of the house and saw Candy running toward a group of people. They followed her. When some of the people got up and ran they could make out Two Bit and Ponyboy.

Ponyboy was getting up when Candy reach him, "Are you ok, Pony?"

"Yea, no big deal." He looked at Two Bit, "Nothing to worry about right?"

Two Bit nodded, but looked at his bleeding knuckles, "Yeah, nothing."

"I suppose this is nothing too." She poked a bruise that was forming on his cheek.

"Ow!"

"Yeah nothing." She brushed a clump of hair out of her face.

Two Bit took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders, "Put this on before someone sees you."

She pulled the jacket on and looked at him, "Happy?"

Two Bit nodded, "Yes."

Steve, Darry and Soda reached them, "What happened?"

Two Bit spoke loudly and was rubbing his injured knuckles, "I was walking Pony home from the movies and five socs decided to have some fun."

Soda put his hand on Pony's shoulder, "You ok?"

Pony moved away from him, "I'm fine." He looked at his brother and then ran in the other direction.

Soda looked at Darry, "I'll go."

Candy put her hand on Soda's arm, "Let me." She started walking away, but yelled over her shoulder, "When I get to the house I want to look at that hand, Two Bit."

"Yeah! Yeah!" He yelled behind her.

Candy caught up to Ponyboy because he sat down on the curb, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok because you ran off so fast."

Pony looked away, "I'm fine."

"They shook you up pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Did they cut you?"

"Only a little, one of them got me on the chest."

"Can I see?"

He let her see his chest. She didn't show him any emotions at all, "We need to get you home and get that cleaned up."

Pony didn't move.

Candy put her arm around his shoulders, "If you want to cry go ahead. I won't judge you."

Pony laid his head on her shoulder and began crying. She put her other arm around him. She held him rocking, humming and stroking his hair until he calmed down.

Ponyboy sat back, wiped his face and took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready to go home now."

Candy got up and held her hand out for him, "Everyone is probably worried about you."

"Soda and Darry, maybe, but I'm not sure about the other two."

If Two Bit wasn't, he wouldn't have helped you."

"Steve doesn't like me. He thinks I tag-a-long with him and Soda all the time." He looked at her, "I don't, Soda asks me to go and I like hanging out with them."

"Why don't you tell them then?"

"No." Pony shook his head, "Soda and Steve have known each other since grade school."

"Ok, you do what you feel is best."

Pony squeezed her hand, "Why did you come after me?"

"I was worried about you, that's why."

Ponyboy smiled, "I like having you around, it's like having a big sister and a mom all wrapped in one."

"And you're like the little brother I never had."

They walked in the door, everyone looked at them and Candy put her hands up, "We're fine. Come on, Pony, let's get you fixed up."

Candy led Pony to the bathroom and fixed him up.

When they came out Two Bit showed Candy his hand, "All fixed, see."

Candy nodded, but she seemed sad, "Everyone ready to eat?"

Everyone said yes and sat down, "I think I made enough for everyone."

"I want the brownies." Soda perked up.

"After you eat."

"But Candy, chocolate is like the fruit of life to me."

"You would be happy if all food was made of chocolate, wouldn't you?"

"Damn straight, I mean yes you're right."

Candy smiled and it looked like her eyes were laughing.

Soda's face looked like a light bulb went on above his head, "That's the color."

Everyone looked at him like he was insane. Soda looked around, "Candy's eyes are the color of chocolate and when she smiles or laughs, they shine like melted chocolate."

"Now I know that you're chocolate nuts, most people say I'm so full of it my eyes are brown."

Everyone laughed, even Ponyboy.

They all got done eating and put their plates in the sink.

Candy looked at Pony who was sitting on the couch and sat down next to him. She ruffled his hair, "You feeling any better."

He nodded, "Thanks."

"Anytime, you need anything you come see me, ok?"

He nodded, "I think I'll turn in. See you in the morning."

"You got it." When she knew Pony was in his room she got up and went out on the porch. She was pacing, "Damn assholes. Not man enough to fight one on one and to go after a kid. Cowards, all of them, cowards."

She jumped off the steps and began slapping and punching things, "Come find me you bastards. I'll rip your nuts off and make you eat them." Someone touched her shoulder, she turned and swung hitting Soda in the upper arm.

He grabbed her arms, "Whoa, wait a minute, it's me."

Candy looked up into his face, "Sorry, I didn't know…"

"I know, but you need to calm down. Getting all worked up isn't going to help Ponyboy right now."

"I don't understand how you…" She finally noticed the other guys standing on the porch, "How can any of you be so calm. He…he…" She stepped back and screamed.

Soda covered her mouth, "Don't do that, someone will call the fuzz. If I move my hand are you going to scream?"

She shook her head. He moved his hand off her mouth; she looked in his eyes and whispered, "They scared him and he cried, Soda, he cried. I like Pony like he's my own brother and it killed me to see him like that."

Soda put his hands on her shoulders, "I know you didn't want to tell me that, but I guess I already knew."

"He's just a kid, why did they do that?"

"We're greasers and they're Socs, they don't like us and we don't like them. So we kick the shit out of each other any chance we get."

"I had to deal with this in New York. I thought it would be different here, but I guess not."

Soda shrugged, "Same all over, I guess."

"I want to go inside and check on Pony. Soda, he'll be ok, right?"

Soda nodded, "Yep, he's real tough."

"I believe it when you say it. You're such a caring person and you have such loving eyes." She went to touch his face, but stopped herself, "I'll go check on Pony."

She walked past everyone and into the house.

Soda watched as she did and then turned his attention to the guys on the porch, "she is worried about Pony. She said she's going to check on him."

Steve and Two Bit left, while Darry and Soda went in the house.

Candy was coming down the hall, "Pony wants you to come to bed."

"Ok, good night." Soda went into the room.

Darry followed him until Candy stopped him, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I don't think I can stay here anymore."

Darry looked surprised, "Are you sure? Where will you go?"

"I guess I'll go home." She sat down.

"You know that you're welcome to stay, but I can't stop you if you want to leave."

Candy nodded, "Good night, Darry."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Candy decided to go look for a job

The next day Candy decided to go look for a job. She only had a few dollars to her name, but she found some clothes at a local thrift store to wear.

She went everywhere, but no one was hiring.

Candy looked up at the sign, Roadies, "This is my last chance."

She walked in and saw very few people sitting in the bar. She walked up to the bar and leaned over so the bartender would notice her, "I would like to speak to the owner."

He walked down the bar to her, "I'm the owner, name's Ty. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you might be hiring."

"I could use someone in the afternoon. I can't pay too much."

Candy smiled, "That's ok."

"When can you start?"

"A couple of days, I need to make some arrangements."

He nodded, "I'll see you in a couple of days. Wear what you want, but make sure that it's comfortable."

Candy nodded and left the bar.

She was walking back to the Curtis house when she spotted Ponyboy walking home from school, "Hey Pony!"

He smiled and ran over to her, "You look nice, what are you doing?"

"I'm heading home, want to walk with me?"

"Sure."

They were halfway home when a blue Mustang pulled up in front of them. Two Socs got out, "Hey grease, what are you doing with such a good-looking girl?"

Pony looked at the two of them, "She'd rather be with a tuff-looking greaser then a monkey looking soc."

"Really? Dan, take him."

The soc on the right grabbed Pony and pulled his arm behind his back.

The other walked over next to Candy. He touched her shoulder, "So cutie, how about you come for a ride with us? We can show you a good time."

Candy turned to look at him, "You think you can handle me?"

"Oh yeah, I definitely think I can handle you, girl."

Candy smiled as she kneed him in the crotch and poked him in the eye. The soc hit the ground, moaning in pain.

Dan was shocked, but hadn't let go of Pony's arm. He pulled it up higher and Pony screamed.

Candy turned toward him, "Ponyboy! Let him go, Dan."

"No, I'll make him pay for you hurting Shane." He yanked Pony's arm again.

Pony yelled and Candy saw tears forming in his eyes. He finally mustered enough courage and kicked the guy Dan in the shin. He immediately let Ponyboy go.

Pony turned around fast and punched the guy in the face. He grabbed Candy's hand, "Run!"

They took off running, but they didn't get far when they heard, "Run now, grease, but we'll find you!"

They didn't stop running until they reached the house.

Candy made Pony sit down, "Let me look at that arm." She checked it out, "Your arm looks ok, but you busted your knuckles up. I'll be right back."

While she was fixing his hand Soda and Steve came in. Soda sat down next to Pony, "What happened?"

"A couple of Socs gave Candy and me a hard time." He looked at his hand, "It isn't that bad."

Candy, who was kneeling in front of Pony, stood up, "All fixed." She went to the bathroom to put everything away.

Pony stood up, "You should have seen Candy she was great. She wasn't scared at all."

Candy came out of the bathroom, "Yes I was."

"You didn't look it."

"It's a look that Dally had perfected, but I only use it when it's needed." She was walking into the kitchen, "The key is to make them think that you're not afraid and that will bother them the most."

Soda and Steve walked into the kitchen, "How many of them were there?"

Candy was pulling out a pan, "There were two that got out of the car, but I don't know if there were anymore inside." She turned to look at the two of them, "How do you deal with all of this? Pony is such an easy target."

Steve shook his head and left the room. Soda leaned against the counter, "We just do. For some of us it's easy to deal with because our home lives aren't that good and it gives us a reason to take our anger out on someone, the rest of us fight because we like it or we have to."

"You shouldn't have to. Can you imagine a world with no greasers and no socs? That's the kind of world that I would like to raise my kids in."

Soda shook his head, "I don't think it will ever happen, but you keep dreaming about it." He patted her shoulder, "Can I help with anything?"

She nodded, "You can go down to the store and pick up some Pepsi and chocolate milk."

He smiled, "You got it."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days had gone by and Candy had started her new job

A couple of days had gone by and Candy had started her new job. She was walking home when a blue Mustang pulled up beside her. She tried to run, but two socs grabbed her and pulled her into the car, "We'll show you not to mess with us, greaser bitch."

They drove until Candy didn't recognize her surroundings anymore and pulled the car over.

Dan and Shane, the only two guys she did recognize, pulled her out of the car. She turned to run, but one of them caught her with a punch to the back of the head.

She dropped to one knee, but didn't stay down for long.

Candy trying to run, but a soc she didn't recognize walked in front of her, "I heard that you're Dallas Winston's sister, is that true?"

She just stared up him, she didn't want him to have any more against her then they already did.

He punched her in the face, "I know that you're his kid sister. Let's see if you're as strong as he was." He punched her a couple more times in the face and she fell to the ground.

Candy screamed as they beat on her. It felt like forever before they finally stopped.

Shane leaned down near her ear, "Find your way back to town or die, we don't care either way."

The car threw stones at her as it drove away. Candy watched which way the car went, got up slowly and began walking in the same direction.

Pony woke up and expected to see Candy in the kitchen making breakfast, but no luck. Darry and Soda came out of their rooms.

Darry spoke up, "No coffee? Who was the first one up and why didn't they start the coffee?"

Soda looked at Ponyboy, "You were up first."

He shook his head, "Candy was up first, because she isn't even here."

Soda and Darry looked at him, "What do you mean she isn't here?"

"I woke up just a couple of seconds before you guys did and she isn't here."

"Did anyone hear her come in from work last night?" Darry was getting tense.

His brothers both shook their heads.

Darry sat down hard in one of the chairs near the table and before he could say anything Two Bit was coming in the door, "I don't smell food, did Candy have to work?"

Soda grabbed the phone and dialed the bar that she worked at. He slammed the phone back down on its receiver, "No answer."

Darry stood up, "We need to get ready for work. She'll show up. She is Dally's sister, she's a survivor."

They all nodded solemnly.

Two Bit grabbed Pony's shoulder, "What's going on?"

"Candy didn't come home last night." He turned and walked to his room.

Two Bit ran out the door and didn't look back.

The day went by slowly for the Curtis brothers. They all liked having Candy around the house, but what if she just left. Simple explanation, yes, but not one that any of them were willing to accept.

When they got home from work and school there was a box sitting on their porch. Soda picked it up and brought it into the house, "This addressed to Candy. It's from her father." He looked up at Darry, "He wasn't kidding about her never coming home, was he?"

Darry pushed the box out of the way and was headed to his room when Steve came barging in the room, "You guys need to come with me."

Soda turned on him, "Why weren't you at work today? The boss took it out on my ass."

"What's going on?" Darry asked.

"We need to get tot the hospital…Two Bit…" Steve was out of breath so all of his words didn't come out.

They all loaded into the truck, but Steve jumped in the back so they weren't able to get the full story out of him.

When they got to the hospital, Steve jumped out of the truck and ran toward the hospital with the others following him.

They saw Two Bit standing outside of a room, "It's about time you got here."

Darry stepped forward, "You look fine to me, what are we doing here?"

Two Bit looked at Steve, "You didn't tell them."

Steve shook his head, "I had trouble catching my breath and couldn't."

Two Bit rolled his eyes, "In there." He pointed to the room next to him, "Wait here I'll be right back."

He came out a couple minutes later, "Darry and Soda can go in, but not Ponyboy."

"Why not me?" Pony spoke up.

Two Bit shrugged, "She said Darry and Sodapop."

The two brothers walked into the room and almost threw up from what they saw. Candy was lying in the hospital bed with an IV attached to her arm, her face was severely bruised, and they could see bruises that looked like handprints on her arms."

Candy opened her eyes when she heard them come in, "Darry, Soda, is that you?" She could only open her mouth slightly, so she was hard to hear.

The two of them stood by the bed, "It's us, what happened to you?" Darry spoke because he didn't think Soda could by the look on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You are going to come home and let us take care of you."

She nodded slowly, "I don't want Pony to see me like this."

"He was worried about you." Soda looked at her concerned; he had never seen a girl hurt that bad and still able to talk.

She nodded and tried to get comfortable, but winced, "Ok, go get him."

"Ok, I'll go get him." Darry left the room to get Ponyboy.

Candy looked closely at Soda's face, "Why do you look like that?"

"I've never seen a girl hurt as bad as you are right now."

"It's not only that, you've been hurt yourself haven't you?"

Soda was going to tell her, but Ponyboy came walking in looking down and his hands were shoved in his pockets. He looked up at Candy and she could tell he wanted to cry, but he held it back.

Candy looked at him, "You ok, Pone?"

Pony shook his head, "I thought you had left us. I like having you around, it makes home feel like home."

"You have Darry and Soda there."

Pony's eyes started watering, "We haven't had a girl in the house since our mom died. I like having someone around to talk to, some who took care of me, and someone who didn't make me feel bad when I cried."

Candy started to tear up, "I didn't know you felt like that, Ponyboy. I'll be coming back to your house as soon as the doctor says I can leave. I don't think I'm going to be going anywhere for a while."

He looked at her, "You can't sleep on the couch when you're feeling like this. I'll fix up the bedroom that Soda used to use."

She nodded, "The doctor says I can go home in a couple of days."

"I'll make sure it's ready for you."

"Thanks, Pony. Can you tell Steve I'm glad he went to get you?"

They all nodded and Soda stood up, "We should go so you can get some sleep."

"We'll be here to see you tomorrow." Ponyboy said on his way out the door.

The next couple of days went by quickly. Pony had been working on the bedroom almost the entire time. He even emptied the box that was sent to the house. He made sure to put the photo of Dally, when he was younger, with Candy on her end table.

Two Bit stopped by, "So I hear Candy's getting sprung today."

Pony nodded, "Yeah, want to come with me to get her some flowers?"

"Why do you want to get her flowers? People only send flowers to you when you're dead."

"Now I know why you don't have a girlfriend that sticks around. My mom liked colorful flowers and now that Candy is going to be staying with us I think we need to get some girlie stuff in the house."

"Ok, let's go then."

"We need to be home when Darry gets done work so we can go pick her up."

When Darry and Soda got home there were flowers on the table and the TV. They also smelled something cooking, "What's that?" Soda wondered into the kitchen.

"I'm making those brownies that Candy made. She never got to try them."

"That's a good idea, but what about the flowers?"

Darry looked in from the living room, "I get this on, mom like flowers, right Pony?"

Pony smiled, "Yep, mom always felt better when dad got her flowers. Plus I figured if we're going to have a girl staying with us we need to give this place some color."

"Ok, agreed, we'll try to keep everything nice." Darry said and Soda agreed.

"Let's go get Candy."

Candy was sitting on the edge of the bed in the clothes she had worn to work that day.

Ponyboy was the first one in the room, "We're here to bring you home."

"Home, that sounds so good." Candy stood up and sat right back down, "The doctor said I could expect to be a little weak and tired for the next couple of days."

"Ok, we'll wait for the others to get here."

Darry came into the room with Soda and Two Bit loping behind, "You ready to go?" Darry had a look of concern in his eyes.

Candy reached out her hand to him, "I need some help."

Darry put his arm around her waist and helped her stand up, "Pony, grab her pills."

She looked at Darry, "You called the doctor, didn't you?"

Darry looked like he was blushing, "I wanted to make sure I knew what you needed."

"Thank you for caring about me."

They got down to the truck; Darry opened the door and helped Candy in. She moaned in pain and grabbed her side.

"You ok?" He put his hand on her leg.

"Yes, Darry, I'm fine. Sore ribs, that's all."

Darry nodded and Candy moved over so Soda could climb in next to her. Pony and Two Bit climbed into the back and they drove home.

When they got there, Soda let Candy slide out of the truck and then he put his arm around her waist.

Darry and Pony walked ahead of them.

Candy stumbled and Soda held her tighter, "You want me to carry you?"

She nodded and Soda picked her up bride-style and carried her into the house. He set her down gently on the couch, "I'll go and get you some water."

Candy looked around, "Flowers, I love flowers." He eyes lit up, "Who got them?"

Soda smiled, "Pony did and he fixed your room for you too."

Pony was coming out of the kitchen with a plate of brownies, "These are for you too."

"Brownies, you read my mind." She hugged him, "Thanks, cutie."

Pony stood up blushing and smiling, "I'll be right back." He went in the bathroom and closed the door.

"He ok?" Candy was looking at all the guys.

Darry smiled, "Yeah, I think he's embarrassed."

"Good thing I didn't kiss him, he might have fainted." She picked up a browning and took a bite, "These are great."

They all sat around and talked for a while until Candy yawned. She got up slowly, but she didn't get far before Darry picked her up and carried her to her room.

He turned the light on and they all stared.

Candy spoke first, "Pony, I've never had a room like this, thank you."

He smiled, "I was hoping you'd like it."

They were leaving and closing the door, but Candy stopped them, "Please leave it open."

They nodded.

As Darry and Soda were talking and headed to bed they walked past Candy's room. She had her back to them and she was putting a nightgown on, but they saw that her back was covered with bruises.

They went to their rooms without saying a word to each other.

Candy sat up in bed and she was sweating profusely. She looked around the room; she didn't see anything or anyone.

Candy got up and used the wall for balance to get to the bathroom. When she was finished she decided to sit in the living room because she didn't think she would be able to go back to sleep.

She sat down in Darry's chair, pulled her legs up and covered up with a blanket. It didn't take long for her to fall back to sleep.

Candy started seeing three guys in nice shirts and dress pants. One of them punched her in the face and when she fell they all pounded on her. She screamed, but no one could hear her. She tried to crawl away, but they grabbed her legs and dragged her back, "Where do you think you're going, greaser bitch?" Candy spat in the face of the closest guy and he punched her in the face. One kicked her in the ribs and she thought she heard a snap.

She could hear herself screaming and she opened her eyes.

When she did she saw Soda's face, she grabbed him and cried. She couldn't stop herself.

Soda stroked her hair, "You're ok and they can't hurt you anymore. We won't let them hurt you." He looked up at Darry and Ponyboy.

"They said they were going to kill me."

She held onto Soda tighter and she could hear Darry's voice, "You won't leave the house alone and you won't stay here alone either."

She nodded and finally stopped crying, "You need to get some sleep. You two need to work in the morning."

Soda was talking to her calmly, "It is morning, sweetie. We need to get ready for work."

She sat back and let go of Soda, "Ok, go ahead."

"Will you be ok today?"

Candy nodded, "I won't leave the house."

Darry and Soda left for work. Pony tried to get Candy to eat, but he couldn't.

At about 2 o'clock Two Bit walked in and Candy jumped, "You ok, Candy?"

"Yeah, cool." She got up, "Pony, I'm gonna lay down."

When she was in her room Pony looked at Two Bit, "She's not ok. She got up screaming this morning. She said they told her that they were going to kill her."

"Bastards, you don't just go after a chick like that. One of us, maybe, we could handle it, but not her."

Pony nodded, "She's tough, but this could really mess her up."

"We'll all help her. I mean we are her family now and we're all she has."

"Darry said she can't go anywhere alone or stay alone."

"Good thinking."

"Are you staying for supper?"

"Sure, I don't have anywhere to be."

Everyone was eating supper when Candy came out of her room.

Darry stood up, "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Pony said you didn't eat at all today, are you sure?"

She nodded, sat down on the couch and stared out the window.

They all saw Candy smile out the window and seconds later Steve walked in the door, "Hey, what's going on?" He looked at Candy, "Feeling any better?"

She nodded and turned back top the window.

Steve walked over to the table, "I've been hearing some stuff around."

"Live what?" Darry asked quietly.

"Like there are some socs bragging about getting a piece of a greaser bitch."

They all looked at each other.

"Who'd you hear it from?" Two Bit asked.

"One of Shepard's gang."

Candy went to the door and walked outside.

Soda got up and went out with her, "Sweetie, you shouldn't be out here alone."

She looked at him, "I can't live like this. I can't be afraid; I grew up on the rough side of New York. I remember when Dally was arrested. No one bothered me there they all knew I was his sister and left me alone. Now he's gone and no one here knows me."

"You're pretty tough for a girl, even a greaser girl. Most girls I know would have died or would still be in the hospital."

"I guess, but I can't be afraid anymore."

"Then don't be."

"It's that easy?"

"I guess so. I fight I usually get hurt, but I come back and fight again."

"Why do you fight?"

"It's like a competition to see who can win."

"If everyone gets hurt, what's the use?"

"As long as we have a reason to fight, we'll fight. I know it's stupid, but it's the way we are and always will be."

Candy touched the side of his face lightly, "You are a smart man, Sodapop Curtis. I asked you a question that never got answered."

"What was that?"

"Who hurt you? Sometimes your eyes are laughing, other times you have so much hurt in them. Someone hurt you deeply."

Soda looked away, "A girl named Sandy. I loved her and wanted to marry her. She got pregnant, moved to Florida and when I wrote her a letter it came back unopened." He looked up at Candy, "I really loved her, but I knew the baby wasn't mine. I thought I would never get over her, but I'm getting over her slowly."

Candy nodded, "That's good, because you have a kind heart." She put her hand on his chest, "Any woman would be lucky to have you." She kissed his cheek gently and went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had gone by and Candy was slowly getting back to normal, "Pony, let's go down and bring Soda and Steve lunch

A few days had gone by and Candy was slowly getting back to normal, "Pony, let's go down and bring Soda and Steve lunch."

"Ok, I'm coming."

Candy smiled, "Maybe after we can go to a movie?"

Pony smiled, "Sounds good."

They walked to the DX. They spotted the two of them having a cigarette, "Something's up."

Candy looked at Pony, "What do you mean?"

"Soda only smokes when something is bothering him or he wants to look tuff." Then Pony spotted the Mustang, "There's your answer."

They saw two guys get out and Candy froze.

Pony noticed the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"The driver is one of the guys who beat me."

"You sure?"

She nodded and moved forward slowly, telling herself, _'I'm not afraid. If I need them Soda, Steve and Pony will help me.'_

Whey they made it to the station Soda and Steve were servicing the car.

The socs watched them service the car until they saw Ponyboy and Candy. Then they walked over to them, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Looks like a little boy and his babysitter." The socs laughed.

The soc that Candy said had beat on her touched her face, "You're too pretty to be with this greaser."

Candy mustered everything she had and spoke, "Why shouldn't I be with him. Don't you know I'm a greaser bitch."

The soc's eyes went wide, "You?"

"Yeah, me." She pushed him back and grabbed an old windshield wiper off the top of the trash bin. She looked at the other guy, "Back away from him."

They both backed up, "You'd better watch yourself little girl or…"

"Or what, you'll go get a couple of buddies and beat me until I can't move, listen to me scream in pain, laugh and leave me for dead?"

One of the socs looked surprised and the other one didn't.

Candy looked at the surprised one, "You didn't know your buddy here beat on women?" She put her hands up, "Surprise!"

The soc took a step toward her and she swung the wiper blade hitting him in the side of the face, cutting him, "Go!"

The two socs walked to there car and drove off.

Candy sat down on the ground, "Ponyboy, are you ok?"

He put his hand on her shoulder, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

She touched his hand, "I'm great, never been better." She stood up and yelled to Soda and Steve, who were still standing by the pumps, "You guys want lunch?"

They walked over to them. Steve spoke first, "I don't ever want to take you on with an old wiper in your hands."

"Yeah, I'm deadly with old car parts." She smiled.

Soda sat down next to her, "Only one of them?"

"One of the guys that were here, but there were three of them." Candy noticed Soda's eyes change and she touched his arm, "You don't have to worry about it."

"Yes I do, you don't understand." Soda stood up and walked away.

"Don't understand what?" Candy followed him

He didn't stop until they were out of the view of the DX, "You don't understand me."

Candy stopped next to him, "I might not understand you, but I think I understand that look in your eyes."

Soda looked at her and his had changed to show caring, "I feel for you like I never thought I would again about any girl."

"You love me?" Candy was confused.

He shook his head, "No, but I care about you a lot and, maybe, it could be love. You already have one up on any other girls."

"What's that?"

"My brothers and friends like you."

Candy laughed.

He smiled, "Melted chocolate, now I'm hungry. Let's get back so I can eat."

"I hope Steve hadn't eaten you piece of chocolate cake."

"He'd better not or he'll deal with me."

"Oh, threatening, I think I like it." She laughed and ran the rest of the way.

"Pony, are we still going to the movies?"

Soda stopped Ponyboy, "I don't think that's a good idea, not after what happened here."

"You're right, we should go home."

Candy took his arm, "Ok, lead the way." She looked at Sodapop, "See you at home."

After they left Steve punched Sodapop in the arm, "Did you finally tell her?"

He smiled, "Yep."

"So, what did she say?"

"Nothing." Soda wiped his hands.

"Nothing, then why are you in such a good mood?"

"I recognized the look in her eyes."

"Having her as a girlfriend would be different. She isn't like the girls around here."

"I know, but I think that's one thing I like about her."

Steve saw a car coming, "You do what you want. I think she's nice, so I say go for it."

Later that night after everyone was finished supper Soda got up, "I'm gonna get a shower and since you guys missed your movie I figured we could go to the drive-in."

Ponyboy smiled, "Yeah."

"I haven't ever been to a drive-in before." Candy said.

The three of them looked at her like she had two heads.

She looked at them, "What?"

"You haven't ever been…"

Before they could finish the sentence Two Bit and Steve came in. Two Bit yelled, "Let's go."

"I'm getting a shower first." Soda went into the bathroom.

Candy started down the hall, "I need to change."

Two Bit felt like he had been waiting forever, "I forgot how long it can take for a girl to get ready."

"I heard that." Candy yelled from her room.

"I know and I'll pay when you get out here."

About ten minutes later Candy was pounding on the bathroom door, "Come on, Soda, if you don't get out I'm coming in."

Soda opened the door, "I'm coming, it takes a while to get my hair right."

"I think you missed a spot." Candy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Where?" He stood still so she could fix it.

"Right here." She mussed his hair, closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"Oh, your gonna get it when you get out here."

He could hear Candy laughing, so everyone started laughing too.

Candy came out and Soda went back in to fix his hair.

Everyone noticed that Candy had a short-sleeved dress on. Darry looked up, "You might want to put a jacket on, it might get cold on the way home."

Candy nodded and went down to her room. She came back out with two jackets, one denim and one leather, "Which one?"

"Nice leather." Two Bit admired the jacket.

Candy looked at it, "Yeah, it's one of Dally's old ones. He gave it to me when he coldn't wear it anymore."

"Wear the jean jacket, you don't want to look to tuff your first time out with us."

"Ok." She put the leather back in her room and knocked on the bathroom door on her way by, "Come on, Soda, let's go."

He came out, "I would have been ready if someone hadn't messed with my hair."

Candy rolled her eyes, "Oh man, when it comes to your guys' hair you're like women." She leaned down and kissed Darry's cheek, "Be back later."

"You be careful."

Candy smiled, "We will."

They all left.

When they got to the drive-in Candy was in awe. She grabbed Soda's arm, "This is great."

To Soda she seemed like a kid in a candy store for the first time.

They walked over to the outdoor seating and sat down.

Soda asked if anybody wanted anything from the snack bar. They all put in their orders and Soda stood up, "Candy, you want to come."

She nodded, "Sure."

They were standing in line and a couple of socs came in. Soda put his arm around Candy's shoulders, "You want popcorn?"

"Yes and a Pepsi."

"Sounds good to me."

She noticed the Socs were picking on a couple of greasers, "Don't they ever leave people alone?"

Soda shook his head, "Nope, some of them get drinking and think they're invinsible."

"Do you?" She looked up at him.

"Nope, I don't touch the stuff. Pony says that I can get high on life."

She slid her arm around his waist, "Good, we should get out snacks and get back before they think we ran off together."

Soda laughed, scooped up some of the food and Candy grabbed the rest.

They got back to the seats, passed out the snacks and sat down. Soda took Candy's hand, while they watched the movie.

Eventually Steve's girl, Evie, showed up. Steve introduced them.

"So, you're Dally's sister?" Evie asked Candy.

"Yes, I am. How long have you and Steve been dating?"

Evie took Steve's hand, "Awhile, how about you and Soda?"

Candy looked at Soda for the answer, he said, "We aren't yet, but I guess we'll see what happens."

Evie shifted her attention back to Steve, so Candy figured she was satisfied by Soda's answer.

The intermission had started, "Soda, would you walk with me to the restroom?"

He got up and took her hand. They walked to the restroom and Soda waited for her to come out, "How do you like the movie?"

"It's ok."

"Only ok." He stopped and so did she, "What can I do to make it better?"

Candy looked up at him, put her hand on the side of his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. She leaned back opening her eyes slowly, "That made it a little better." She put her arm around his waist, "Are you blushing?"

"Maybe, I've never had a girl kiss me first."

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were shy."

Soda put his arms around her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her, "That's ok, I don't mind one bit."

He smiled putting his arm around her shoulders leading her back to their seats.

Two Bit noticed the look on their faces when they came back, "Bathroom run my ass, look at their faces."

Everyone laughed except Pony; he was quietly watching the movie.

They were walking home when a car pulled up behind them and stopped. All the guys turned around. Soda and Steve put Candy and Evie behind them.

"What do they want?" Two Bit asked as the Socs got out of their car.

Candy noticed one of them had a mark across his cheek. She grabbed the back of Soda's t-shirt, "The guy from the DX."

"I see him, just stay behind us and everything will be ok."

The Soc that Candy slashed walked forward, "I see you hiding behind your boyfriend, are you afraid of me?"

Soda stepped forward with Two Bit and Steve, "She doesn't have to be afraid. She has us to protect her."

"I should have known grease always stands up for grease."

"You had better watch out you're on our turf, Soc." Two Bit reminded them.

"There are five of us and only three of you, unless you count the kid and the two girls."

"One of those girls did a number on your face already today, didn't she?"

Before the Soc could answer Tim Sheppard and two of his gang showed up, "Now this is fair. Hey Sodapop."

"Hey Tim." Soda said without taking his eyes off the Socs.

"We'll see you again soon." The Socs left quickly. They knew of Tim's gang and they knew that they were no match.

Two Bit shook Tim's hand, "Thanks."

"No big deal. We heard there was some action going on and we wanted in." Tim looked hard at Candy, "Are you the girl that they say is Dallas Winston's kid sister?"

"Yea, that's me."

"Never knew Dally had a kid sister."

"Not many people did, he didn't tell people."

Tim nodded, "See you around."

"Whatever you say." Candy put her arm around Soda's waist, "I'm really ready to go home now."

Soda put his arm around her shoulders, "Ok, hey Pone, you ok?"

Pony nodded and started walking.

"Something's wrong with him. I'm worried, Soda."

"He'll be fine."

Steve and Evie took off and Two Bit decided to make an appearance at home.

The three of them walked inh the door and Ponyboy went to his room.

"What happened to him?" Darry asked.

"Don't know." Soda shrugged and sat down.

Candy sat next to Soda on the couch, "Darry, I think we all need to talk about something."

"Ok." Darry put his paper down, "Talk."

She looked at Soda, nudging him. Soda spoke, "Tonight Candy and me were on a date. We think that we like each other."

Darry nodded.

"We want to know if this is ok with you." Candy asked.

"Soda's a big boy, he doesn't need my permission to date and neither do you."

Candy blushed, "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was I live here and so does he. I don't want anyone to feel weird about it."

"I won't feel weird about it as long as I don't have to watch you make-out, as long as you're not groping each other around me or Pony and I don't want to see you end up pregnant, ok?"

They both nodded.

Darry stood up, "I'm going to bed, neither one of you need to stay up late either."

"Ok, Darry, we'll go soon."

Soda turned on the radio and him and Candy sat back on the couch with their arms around each other. After about an hour they said good night and went to bed.

The next morning Candy slept in. She woke up when she heard someone clear their throat.

She rolled over and saw Ponyboy sitting on the edge of the bed, "Good morning."

"Morning, cutie." She leaned up on her elbow, "What time is it?"

"It's 10 o'clock."

She looked surprised, "10 o'clock, why did you guys let me sleep so long?"

"Darry said so."

"What's wrong and don't you dare say nothing?"

"I feel like I'm gonna be left out with you and Soda dating. I like hanging out with you, but if you guys continue to date them I won't be able to."

Candy moved to sit next to him, "I will never leave you out. I mean, sometimes we may want to go places alone, but we'll always try to include you, ok?"

Ponyboy nodded.

Candy smiled at him, "I need to get dressed there is a lot that needs to get done today." She came out dressed, "We need to go to the store and get some stuff for a clothesline."

They went to the store, got the clothesline and both of them put it up.

Ponyboy helped Candy clean all day. When Darry and Soda walked in Candy was ironing and Pony was finishing supper.

Darry smiled, "The place looks good."

Candy and Pony both smiled, "Thank you."

"Did you see the clothesline?" Pony asked as he headed back into the kitchen.

Darry and Soda both nodded.

Candy shook out the shirt she was ironing, "Ok, that's all of Soda's shirts and jeans. Next load is Darry's and it's on the clothesline." She grabbed a basket and headed outside.

While she was taking the clothes down someone put their arms around her waist, "Hi Soda, how was work?"

"Same as always, I couldn't wait to get home and see you."

"I missed you too." She turned in his arms to look at him, "I talked to Pony today about what's bothering him."

"What did he say?"

"He is or was bothered by us dating. He was worried that he would be left out because he likes hanging out with us."

"So we won't leave him out." He kissed her.

She stoked the side of his face, "You really love your brothers, don't you?"

"They're the only family I have. We have always been close, but it was hard after our parents died." He lowered his head.

She didn't like to see him upset, so she poked his side, "Help me with the laundry so we can get inside."

After dinner Darry was walking funny.

Soda came up behind him, "You pulled another muscle, didn't you?"

"Yes, you're going to help me, right?"

"Of course, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of weeks had gone by and everyone was at the Curtis house getting pumped for a rumble

A couple of weeks had gone by and everyone was at the Curtis house getting pumped for a rumble.

Candy was watching everyone closely. She went to her bedroom and sat on the bed.

Candy wasn't sure how to handle all the men she cared about going to beat the crap out of people and to get the crap beat out of them. She wanted to cry, to tell them not to go and never fight again, but she knew it would be like telling a leopard to change his spots.

She went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was being so quiet that Pony sat down next to her, "You gonna be ok?"

"You're worried about me, I'm worried about you." She kissed his cheek, "You're sweet, Pony."

"Yeah, don't tell anyone because you'll ruin my rep."

Candy made a zipper motion across her mouth, "Mums the word."

"We're all going to be fine, Candy." Two Bit spoke up, "It's only a fight nothing to dangerous. Plus when we get back you get to nurse us all back to health."

"Thanks for thinking of me, Two Bit."

She stood up, but Darry stopped her, "He's right, ya know, we'll be fine. Ponyboy will stay near me and yell if he gets into something he can't handle. The rest of us are good fighters."

She looked up at him and he saw a look of concern in her eyes. He hadn't seen that look since his parents died, "What if they don't play fair?"

"They're the ones who said skin on skin. It's not only us fighting, we have other people to back us up."

"Ok, I'll try not to worry about you guys too much."

They all ran out the door hooting and hollering, but Candy stayed behind looking out the window. She watched them go down the street until she could see him anymore, then she went about cleaning up from supper.

It felt like forever until the guys came back, all of them bruised and beaten.

The first person Candy grabbed when they came in was Ponyboy. She hugged him and he flinched.

He was bleeding from his mouth, there was a cut on his forehead and from the flinch she suspected bruised ribs, "Hit the showers, cutie, then I'll patch your head."

Ponyboy smiled weakly, but went to take a shower. She ran, got him some clothes and put them in the bathroom.

"Ok, who's next?" She looked at Steve, "Are you going to see Evie?"

She shook his head, "She gets more upset then you were. I'll see her tomorrow."

Candy nodded and looked at Darry, who had a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his arm, "I'm glad you don't have to go to work this weekend." He laughed after she said it.

Two Bit had already headed out. He was banged up, but nothing he couldn't handle.

She turned to Sodapop, "Now you."

Soda amiled, "I'm not too banged up."

Darry went to his room and Steve decided to go home.

Candy heard the shower go off, "You don't mind if I take care of Pony first, do you?"

"No, he needs some tender loving care."

She kissed his cheek lightly, "You need some too, so relax and I'll be back."

Ponyboy came out of the bathroom and Candy pushed him back into the bathroom, "First, your forehead, then I'll check your ribs."

Pony sat and waited until she was done, then he want to his room, "Candy!"

She poked her head in the door, "Yessss."

"I know you want to fix Soda up, but will you sit with me?"

"Of course." She sat on the bed and he put his head on her lap. Candy was surprised, but she began stroking his hair lovingly, "So this is what your hair feels like with no grease." She laughed.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

He yawned, "I couldn't remember what it felt like to be cared about until you came along."

"Sodapop and Darry care about you."

"Yeah, but they care about me like brothers, you care about me like a sister."

She smiled, but Pony couldn't see it, "You mean I'm more gentle?"

"Yeah, that's it. I feel like mom is back."

Candy took a ragged breath, "I'm glad you feel that way."

He was falling asleep, "I love you, Candy."

"I love you too, Ponyboy." She kissed his head, but he was already asleep.

Candy moved his head off her lap and covered him up.

She went out into the living room, sat down next to Soda and wiped her eyes.

He lazily put his arm around her, "Is he ok?"

She nodded.

"Then why are you crying?"

Candy laid her head on his shoulder, "He said he loves me. He said that I take care of him like your mom did."

"He's right. I have even seen Darry losing some of his tension since you've been here." You are good for all of us."

"You look worn out."

"I am fighting is tiring."

"I understand." She moved over on the couch and patted her lap, "Plant that head of yours right here."

He laid his head in her lap, "I remember when we were little and when any of us got hurt or upset our mom would cradle us in her lap and rock us until we felt better."

Candy smiled, "I'm not your mom and I would never want to take her place, but if you ever need me I'm here for you."

Soda hugged her legs, "That's why I like you so much, you always want to make us feel better and you really care about us all, don't you?"

"With all my heart." She stroked his hair, "Are you cold?"

"A little."

Candy pulled the blanket down off the back of the couch and covered him up. She continued stroking his hair, "Is that better?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm not going anywhere, so try to get some sleep." She stroked his hair and hummed until he fell asleep. Then she leaned her head back and fell asleep herself.

The next morning Steve was shaking Soda and Candy was shaking with him, "Let me off this crazy ride." Candy opened her eyes and smiled at him, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Soda's working this afternoon with me."

"Oh, he is." Candy smiled, "Soda, honey." She rubbed the back of his neck and put her hand down the back of his shirt, "Soda, wakie, wakie."

He shook his head, "I like it where I am."

She giggled, "Your boss might not want you to take my lap to work with you."

He sat right up, "I forgot I had to work today." He got up and took off to his room, "Did you put my clothes away."

"Yes, in the closet. Hurry before you're late."

He came out a couple of minutes later dressed and ready to leave, "I'll see you later."

"I'll try to bring you guys down some food after."

"Sounds good." He kissed her and he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Two months had gone by and they were all getting closer

Two months had gone by and they were all getting closer. Soda and Candy were officially a couple, Darry did seem calmer and not so tense and Ponyboy was getting to have a more regular life then he had before Candy moved in.

Candy was still working at Roadies part-time. Two Bit usually came in toward the end of her shifts to keep her in a good mood, but today Ponyboy showed up after school, "Hey Candy."

She turned from the bar, "Pony, what are you doing here?"

"You get done in about twenty minutes, right?"

She nodded, "I just don't think Darry will like you being here."

"It'll be ok, you're about to leave."

"Ok, then you sit at the end of the bar and start your homework."

Pony did as he was told and waited for Candy to get done.

They were walking home and Candy was carrying her shoes, "I can't believe how good this feels."

"Soda hates wearing shoes too."

"I know, but he wouldn't like them even more if he had to wear heels."

Ponyboy laughed, "I guess so I know I wouldn't want to wear them."

They got about a block away from the DX and saw Soda, Steve and a woman that Candy didn't recognize, "Who's that?"

Pony looked for a minute, "That's Sandy."

She looked at Ponyboy shocked, "You mean his ex Sandy?"

He could only nod at her.

Candy turned to walk home, but Ponyboy stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Wait a minute, where are you going?"

"Home, I'm tired."

"Don't you want to meet Sandy?"

"Ponyboy Curtis, have you lost your mind?"

Pony looked at the ground, "I just thought…"

"If you want to go see Sandy go ahead, but I'm going home." Candy walked away.

Pony wasn't sure which way to go, so he figured he would go see Sodapop.

"Hey, Soda!"

"Hey, Pony, look who's here."

Ponyboy looked at Soda, "Hi Sandy."

Sandy mussed his hair, "What have you been doing, Ponyboy?"

"Nothing, just hanging around."

Sandy turned her attention back to Soda, "So I decided to come up to visit and I thought we could go out sometime."

"I don't know if I'll have any time." He looked at Ponyboy and Steve for an out.

Ponyboy decided to try and save Soda's butt , "Darry wants us to fix up the house. You remember he wants to paint and work on the outside of the house."

"Yeah…I'm sorry, Sandy, but you know Darry." Sodapop shrugged.

Sandy nodded, "I'll be in town for a couple of days, so maybe we could get together."

"Ok, maybe, I'll see you, Sandy."

Sandy walked away and Steve punched Soda in the shoulder, "Why didn't you tell her about Candy?"

Soda looked confused, "I don't know…it didn't come up."

"It will when you get home." Pony said and they both looked at him, "I was walking Candy home from the bar and she saw you and Sandy talking. She went home and she wasn't happy."

"Damn! Why didn't I say anything?" Soda looked like he was going to cry. He looked down, "Let's go home so I can face the music."

When they walked in the house it was quiet.

Soda looked at Ponyboy, "Are you sure she's home?"

"Sure who's home?" Candy came out of her room in sweats and a t-shirt.

Soda's eyes lit up when he saw her, "How was your day?"

"Great, I love working for a big, stinky man, serving drinks to people who think they can put my tips down my shirt, people grabbing my ass or seeing someone that I care about talking to his ex-girlfriend and looking like he was enjoying it."

"So it was horrible?"

"No, it was a good day. I made some good tips and one of my favorite people came to see me." She winked at Ponyboy, "Want to help me with supper Darry will be home in an hour?"

"Let me put my books away."

Candy yelled behind him, "Math paper, how did you do?"

"B+."

"How about your book report?"

"Almost done, I'll finish it after supper." He came out of his room and was headed for the kitchen, "Do you want to read it when I'm finished?"

"Of course, what do you think we should make?"

Steve said he was leaving and that Soda was on his own.

Sodapop sat down on the couch and waited for Darry to get home.

When Darry walked in and Soda asked if they could talk in his room.

"Ok, what did you do?"

"Sandy's in town and she stopped by the DX. Candy saw us talking, I didn't tell Sandy about her and now Candy isn't talking to me."

Darry looked confused, "Why didn't you tell Sandy about her?"

"I…it didn't come up."

Darry shook his head, "I don't know what to tell you. You messed up and now you have to fix it."

Soda looked at Darry, "What do I do?"

Darry shrugged and went finished changing, "If it was me I would do anything in my power to make her feel like she was the only woman in the world for me, make her feel special."

Soda nodded and they both went out to the living room to eat.

"Darry, Pony got a B+ on his math test." Candy brought it up to break the silence.

"Good job, what about that book report?"

Pony looked between Darry and Candy, "Well, dad, I already told mom here that I will finish it after supper. I'm almost done with it." Pony brought his dishes in the kitchen.

Candy stood up and took Darry's dishes, "I'll take these for you, dad."

"Thank you, mom." They both laughed.

Soda put his dishes in the sink and just looked at Candy.

Candy couldn't stand him staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Fine." She started the dishes, "Pony, I'll do these. You go do your report."

"Ok." Pony went to his room and Soda left the kitchen feeling worse then when he went in.

Darry came in to help with the dishes, "Thank you for helping Pony with his homework."

"He's a smart kid, he can really go places if he works hard enough ."

"That's what I keep telling him." He leaned against the counter, "What's going on between you and Soda? I know I don't usually get into your business, but you two don't look happy right now."

"It's nothing we're having a disagreement that's all."

Darry put his hand on her shoulder, "I only have one thing to say, I haven't seen him this happy since before our parents died." He turned to leave the kitchen, "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"I know and thanks."

Candy finished the dishes and went in the living room to sit down.

A few minutes later Ponyboy came out of his room, "Finished, you want to read it?"

Candy nodded, took the paper and began reading it. She was almost finished when there was a knock on the door.

Pony got up to answer it. He opened the door and Sandy was standing there, "Hey, Pony, is Sodapop around?"

He looked at Sandy then at Candy, "Come in. I'll go get him."

Sandy came in and Candy didn't look up from Pony's paper.

Soda came out of his room and looked from Sandy to Candy and back, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you guys were doing to the house and to say hi to Darry."

"Well, we haven't started yet. Darry!"

He came down the hall, "Yeah, oh hi Sandy."

"Hey Darry, how you been?"

"Fine and you?"

"Everything is going fine." She looked at Candy, "I'm sorry I don't think we've met."

Candy stood up, "I'm Candace and you are?"

"Sandy, Sodapop and I used to date."

"It was nice meeting you." She turned to Ponyboy, "This is really good I think you might get and A." She handed Pony the paper and went outside.

Candy wanted to scream and punch Sandy in the face, but she knew that Soda had to tell her about them or they didn't mean anything to him.

Sandy smiled, "You have a very nice girlfriend, Darry."

Sandy put her arm around Soda's waist, "So, how about we go for a walk?"

Soda moved away from her, "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Candy wasn't paying much attention to what was going on inside and when she saw Two Bit coming down the street she decided concentrate on him. He walked up and looked in the door, "What in hell is Sandy doing in there with her arm around Soda?"

Candy turned quickly and Two Bit snickered, "I'm just kidding, he moved away from her."

"You need to stop that. I don't know her, but I hate her. Perfect hair, perfect make-up, but she wasn't so perfect when she was cheating on Soda and got knocked up."

Two Bit put his hand on her shoulder, "You need to calm down. If she bothers you that much go and tell her how you feel. The Candy I know isn't afraid of anyone."

Candy nodded and her and Two Bit walked in the house.

Soda was speaking when they were opening the door, "I have a woman in my life that I care about."

Sandy put her hands on her hips, "Sodapop Curtis, you're playing with me."

Candy and Two Bit were standing just inside the door listening to what was being said.

Soda shook his head and looked at Candy, "No, I'm not. I have a girlfriend and I really care about her a lot, I can't imagine my life without her."

Sandy put her hand on Soda's chest, "Do I have to remind you about all the fun we used to have."

Candy couldn't take it anymore; she walked over to Sandy and Soda, "Get your hand off of my man!"

Sandy jumped, not expecting Candy to say anything, "What?"

"I said get your hands off of my man!" Candy took a step forward, "Move it or lose it, sister."

Sandy moved her hand, "So you're his girlfriend?"

"Yes and I don't intend to do what you did. I don't intend on breaking his heart by screwing around behind his back, getting pregnant and being a coward and letting him hear it from someone else."

"I didn't." Sandy looked around for help.

"You broke his heart, but if you didn't do all those things it must be another Sandy who is the slut in this town." Candy could tell that Sandy was getting pissed, but she wasn't going to back down from her.

Sandy looked at Soda, "Are you going to let her talk to me like this?"

Soda stood quiet for a second and then he spoke, "Why does the truth hurt?"

Sandy looked shocked and like she was going to cry. He hand moved fast toward Soda's face, but Candy caught it, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sandy was steaming, "Why not?"

"Because if you hit him, then I'm going to have to hit you and you wouldn't want me to mess up that perfect face of yours, would you?" Candy was thinking, _'Oh please, be stupid enough to say yes.'_

Sandy pulled her arm away from Candy, "I don't have to stand here and take this."

Candy moved next to Soda, "Don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you."

Sandy left in a huff. Soda put his arm around Candy, "I guess we won't be seeing her again."

Candy looked at him and moved his hand off her shoulder, "Don't think you're getting out of this that easy."

Soda just looked at her.

"You didn't even tell her about me before, did you?"

"Well, I…"

"I don't want to hear it, you didn't tell her." Candy kissed Darry and Pony's cheeks and told them she was going to bed.

"I need to go to bed too." Pony left too.

"Darry, I need to show her that I only want her and no one else, but how do I do that?"

"Don't know, but if I were you I would do it quick before you lose her for good."


	9. Chapter 9

Candy had been at work for about three hours with two more hours to go

Candy had been at work for about three hours with two more hours to go. She had been speaking to Soda very little as of late. She wanted him to tell her how he feels about her before she could fully forgive him.

There was a commotion at the bar and Candy looked over to see Sodapop standing on the bar with a drink in his hand, "I want to make a toast to the most important woman in my life, Candace Winston. She's the only person I can count on to always be there for me when I need her. I messed up big time and I know it will take a long time for her to forgive me, but I want to say one thing to her." He jumped off the bar and took Candy's hand, "I love you and I'll do everything I can to make you see that." He kissed her hand and raised his glass, "To Candy!"

"To Candy!" The bar patrons yelled.

Candy couldn't say anything because she was in shock.

Soda walked her over to a bar stool, "Please say something."

"You love me?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"You should have told Sandy about us."

"I know I should have when I first saw her, but all the hurt came back. I didn't know what to say."

"I understand, she was your first love and she hurt you deeply." She stood up, "I need to get back to work and so don't you."

Soda kissed her lightly, "Come by the station after work and we can walk home together."

"Ok." She turned to walk away, but turned back around, "Sodapop Curtis."

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

She smiled, "I love you too."

Soda hooted and ran out the door. Candy couldn't help but smile at him.

She was happy until she heard, "Greasers in love, damn, make me sick."

Candy turned and looked at the Soc who said it, "He has more heart in his little finger, then you have in your whole body."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you Dallas Winston's sister or something?"

"Why, Dallas is dead?"

"You look like him. I know he's dead and I say good riddance to bad rubbish."

Candy began seeing red and threw the leftover beer she had in her hand in his face, "You're scum."

"I thought so, only family would get that upset over a no good hood like him. His own girlfriend didn't think he was worth much. Every time he got picked up she came over to our side of town to get what was good."

"You bastard!" She leapt at the guy, but he saw it coming and pushed her. He miss judged his push and hit her in the face.

Candy hit the floor grabbing her face.

He laughed and leaned down near her ear, "The names Charles, if you get tired of dating the low life."

She turned her head and spit at him.

Charlie laughed harder, "You all feel the same at first." He left the bar.

The owner, Ty, came and helped Candy up off the floor, "Your shift is almost done, why don't you go home and get cleaned up?"

"Can't, I need the money." She looked at him, but only out of one eye the other one was swelling shut, "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is, you go home and I'll pay you for the rest of the night."

"Ok." She grabbed her jacket, "I'll see you tomorrow at two."

Candy got halfway home when Two Bit stepped in front of her, "I was just coming to see you."

"Ty said I had to go home."

"Why?" He hadn't seen her eye yet.

She looked at him. Two Bit took a step back, "What happened?"

"My face and a guy's hand, you do the math."

Two Bit held her face looking at her eye, "It doesn't look too bad, but you need to get the swelling down. Let's get you home."

Two Bit found a block of ice in the freezer and gave her a towel, "Are you sure you're ok, you look kind of pale?"

"I'm fine other then a slight headache."

"Put that ice on your eye and lie down, I'll get you some aspirin." He brought her two aspirin and a glass of water. He sat down on the floor next to the couch, "So, what happened?"

Candy told him.

He nodded, "Yea, Sylvia stepped out on Dally a lot, but you didn't need to know that." He stood up, "When are the guys due home?"

"About an hour, Pony said something about going to see Soda after school."

"I'll stay until they get home. You try to rest." He sat down in the chair and opened the paper.

Candy giggled and finally fell asleep.

Soda and Pony came barging in the door in a panic, "Where is she?"

Two Bit shushed them and pointed to the couch, "She's been sleeping for about an hour."

Soda lifted the now damp towel off of Candy's face, "Oh hell."

"That's what I said when I first saw it."

He looked at Two Bit, "Did she tell you what happened?"

He nodded and told them what Candy had told him, "I've got to go, but I'll stop back to see how she's doing."

Soda turned to Pony, "You go finish your homework and I'll start supper. Darry's gonna be home soon."

Pony nodded and went to his room.

Darry came in and Candy was still sleeping, "She must have had a hard day?"

Soda came out of the kitchen, "You could say that." He told Darry what happened.

Darry looked down at her, "She can't get a break."

"It can't be easy being Dally's sister, even when he's dead."

"I can hear you."

Soda knelt down next to the couch, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a car, how long have I been asleep?"

"About two and a half hours, supper is ready are you hungry?"

She shook her head, "Not really, I feel weird." Candy sat up and stood, "I need to clean up, I must smell like cigarettes and beer." She started across the room.

Soda smiled and was waving his hand in front of his nose, "Damn girl, Pony won't need a cigarette for the rest of the night."

"Soda…" Was all she got out of her mouth before she hit the floor.

Darry and Soda fell to their knees, "Candy! Candy, can you hear me?"

Soda lifted her head, "Come on, Candy, wake up!"

She didn't open her eyes. Darry touch her head, "Soda, she's burning up."

He picked her up and Pony came out of his room, "What's wrong?"

"Candy's burning up pull her blankets down so we can put her in bed."

Once she was lying down and covered, Darry looked at his brothers, "Soda, I know you want to stay with Candy. So you stay in here and we'll bring you in some supper."

"Ok, thanks Darry." Soda sat down in the chair next to the bed.

A week had gone by and they all took turns taking care of Candy. Even Two Bit and Steve did what they could to help.

She was in and out of consciousness, her fever went so high she became delirious and she was sweating so bad they were changing the sheets on the bed at least twice a day.

"Soda? Soda?" Candy was looking around the room, "Sodapop!"

"He isn't here, but will I do?" Two Bit walked to the side of the bed.

She smiled weakly, "Hey, how long have I been out of it?"

He sat down, "A week…"

"A week!" She tried to sit up, but fell back on the bed.

He moved quickly, "You ok?"

"I'm a little dizzy." She put her hand on her head.

"You haven't eaten or drank hardly anything all week and what you did you brought back up."

"Where are the guys?" Her mind was still a little fuzzy.

"Work and school." He looked concerned, "Can I do anything for you, anything at all?"

"No, I think I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes."

"Ok, sweetie, you close your eyes."

She reached her hand out to him, he walked over to the bed and took her hand, "Please, don't leave me alone. Stay here with me."

He held her hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. Candy rolled over and pulled his arm with her. Two Bit had to lay down behind her so his arm wouldn't feel like it was being pulled off.

Soda came home and went right into Candy's room and saw Two Bit lying on the bed, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Two Bit jumped, which made Candy jump, "What's going on?" She looked around the room confused.

Soda sat down, "You're awake, how do you feel?"

Two Bit helped her sit up and Candy steadied herself with her hand on his arm, "You can't yell at him he was only doing what I asked him to do. I didn't want to be alone."

"Are you cold or thirsty?"

"Thirsty, maybe some water."

"I'll get it." Two Bit left.

Soda sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Come here." He moved closer to her. She put her arms around his neck, pulled him to her and kissed him gently on the lips, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too, but what brought this on."

She smiled weakly and nodded, "I've had a lot of time to think about it."

"I think you need to get out of this room."

"I'd like to sit outside if it's not too cold."

Soda picked her up and grabbed a blanket, "You won't be too cold, I'll make sure of that."

Soda sat down on the porch, put her on his lap and pulled the blanket around them both, "Warm enough?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him, "Now I am."

They sat like that for a while, then Soda spoke, "I haven't felt like this about anyone before, not even Sandy."

"Really, you loved Sandy."

"I know, but it feels different with you."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I feel like it could be you and me forever."

"Yeah, that's how I feel too."

Candy looked at him, "Do you want to have kids?"

He coughed, "Kids, but we haven't even…"

She laughed and almost fell off his lap, "No, not now I mean later."

"Yeah, later I want to have a couple of kids." He laughed, "Could you see Darry as an uncle?"

Candy nodded, "He would be the uncle our children would go to when they needed help with something and Ponyboy, they would tell him their hopes and dreams."

He nodded, "You're right and look, here comes Uncle Darry now."

"Uncle Darry, I thought I told you two…"

Candy smiled at him, "No, we were talking about in the future."

"Ok." He put his hand on her forehead, "You've cooled right off, do you feel like some toast?"

"That actually sounds good."

"Do you want help getting inside?"

Candy nodded and took his hand. She grabbed his arm and walked slowly into the house.

Soda walked right behind her with his hand on her back, "Sit down right here and I'll get your toast."

Pony came rushing in and almost missed that Candy was on the couch.

She smiled, "Going somewhere?"

"I thought you were in the bedroom. You feeling better?"

"A little, still a little weak, but ok."

Pony hugged her, "I got an A on the book report you helped me with."

"I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." She kissed his cheek.

Soda brought her in two pieces of toast, "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank you." She ate slowly and when she was finished she couldn't help but yawn.

Darry saw her, "Candy, are you getting tired?"

Candy nodded, and began falling asleep on the couch, "I can just stay here."

"No you won't." Soda put his dishes in the sink and picked her up, "Your chariot is here."

Candy giggled, "You're too good to me."

"And you're good for me."

He laid her on the bed and covered her up, "Are you warm enough?"

She nodded, "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Soda climbed on the bed, put his arm over her and pulled her close to him, "You seem to be lonelier now, then before you got sick. What's wrong?"

"While I was out of it, I had a lot of dreams about Dally, my father, you and the rest of the guys." She rolled over to look at him, "I never had a family that is as close as you all are and I enjoy being a part of it. Dally and I were close, but when he moved here I didn't hear from him that often. I really missed him a lot."

She cuddled as close to his chest as she could, he held her tight against him, "You are part of this family. They guys respect you not only because you're a girl, but because you care about all of us." He stroked her hair, "We don't plan on going anywhere."

"Uh huh." Candy was listening, but falling asleep.

Soda got comfortable and fell asleep with her.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had gone by and Candy decided to visit Soda at work, "Hey Soda, come here

A few days had gone by and Candy decided to visit Soda at work, "Hey Soda, come here."

Soda walked over, lifted her off the ground and kissed her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit and give you these." She handed him a bag.

"What is it?"

"Open it and look silly." She put her arm around his waist.

He opened the bag, "It smells like chocolate."

Candy reached into the bag and pulled a piece out, "Open up." He did and she put the piece in his mouth, "So what do you think?"

"What is it?"

"A recipe for chocolate fudge I found, do you like it?"

His eyes lit up, "You need to make these for supper tonight."

She smiled, "You mean for dessert?"

"I'll eat it for supper. Hey Steve, you need to try this stuff."

"Soda, I need to get back to the house. Please try to get home on time I have a surprise for you."

He smiled, "I love surprises."

"I know." She left.

When Soda got home the house was quiet, "Anybody home?"

He closed the door and saw a note. He read it out loud, "Please remove your shoes and go have a piece of fudge." He shrugged, "Ok, whatever you say."

He took his shoes off and went to the kitchen. He ate a piece of fudge and he found a note next to the plate on the counter, "Please remove your shirt, put it on the back of the chair and go to your room."

He did what the note said. He was getting more and more excited, he ran to his room finding the note on his bed, "Are you ready for your surprise? Then come down to my room and come in. Love, Candace."

Soda walked slowly toward Candy's room. He was excited about the surprise, but he was nervous about what he would find in Candy's room. He opened the door and poked his head in the door, "Hello, is anyone in here?"

"Come in and close the door, Sodapop."

Soda walked in and almost couldn't close the door because of what he saw.

It was Candy in one of his DX work shirts and underwear, but nothing else, "Are you going to close the door?"

All he could do was nod and close the door.

She moved closer to him, "I think your shirt looks better on me, what do you think?"

He nodded.

Candy was standing right in front of him, "Sodapop Curtis, did a cat get your tongue?"

He nodded, then shook his head, "No, what is all this for?"

She put her hands on his bare chest, "I think it's about time we bring our relationship to the next level."

"You mean sex?" He looked extra nervous.

"If you don't want to."

He grabbed her, kissed her passionately, picked her up by grabbing her butt and planted her on the bed.

They kissed and groped every part of each other's bodies. They made love to each other taking it slow so they could fully enjoy each other.

When they were finished they lay in each others arms enjoying the closeness, "I love you, Soda, I never imagined it could be like that."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"We need to get dressed."

"Why?" He pouted out his bottom lip, "I like it here."

"I'll wear your DX shirt."

"Ok, everyone will know you're my girl."

They got dressed, "So where are we going?" Candy asked.

"We're meeting Steve and Evie at the drive-in." Soda put his arm around her shoulders, "I guess now is as good a time as any to give you the present I got for you."

Her eyes lit up, "You got me a present?"

He handed her a box, she opened it and there was a plain, gold locket inside, "It's beautiful."

"Look at the back."

On the back it was engraved. It said S + C forever. Candy looked up at him, "Will you put it on for me?"

He did and then wiped a tear off her cheek, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I never thought I would find anyone as sweet as you."

"Forever, baby, forever." He pulled her to him, "We need to go or Steve will hunt us down."

They both laughed and went to the drive-in. They all had a great time, Evie commented on the locket and then grilled Steve on why he wasn't that romantic.

Steve and Soda punched at each other all the way to the park where they went their separate ways.

The next few days Soda and Candy tried to spend as much time together as possible.

Candy was bringing in the mail and noticed a letter with The Department of the Army return address and it was addressed to Sodapop. She put the letter on the table and sat staring at it.

Darry, Soda and Pony came home and saw her staring at the envelope.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Soda kissed her head.

She picked up the envelope, "It's for you from the Army."

He opened it and sat down hard.

Darry put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "What does it say?"

"I have to leave in two days, I've been drafted."

Darry grabbed the letter, "All we get is two days?"

Soda took off out the door and Pony ran to his room. Candy looked at Darry, he said, "You take Pony and I'll get Soda."

Candy went down the hallway to Pony's room, "Can I come in?"

"Yes." He was sitting on the bed, "He can't go, I don't want him to die."

She sat down next to him, "You can't think like that. He'll be fine, he's smart on his feet and he's a survivor."

"How can you be so calm?"

"I'm not, inside I'm a wreck. I want to tell him not to go. I want to tell him to stay, but I can't. Soda would not want to see any of us upset." She mussed his hair and put her arm around him, "We have to be strong for Soda, ok?"

He nodded, "I can do that for Soda."

Candy brought him out to the living room and they sat down.

About twenty minutes later Darry came in with his arm around Soda, "Candy, Soda would like to talk to you alone."

Candy got up and followed Soda into her room. He sat down on the bed, grabbed her by the waist and buried his face in her stomach, "I can't believe this I knew it could happen, but not now. We are as close as we can be and now this."

She stroked his hair, "Everything will be fine. I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

He looked at her, "I want to stay with you tonight."

She nodded, got undressed and climbed into bed. He did the same, placing his head on her chest, "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too; now try to get some sleep." She stroked his hair and back until she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The days went by too quick for everyone, it seemed like they had just gotten the news and now they were bringing him to the train station to say good-bye

The days went by too quick for everyone, it seemed like they had just gotten the news and now they were bringing him to the train station to say good-bye. They all found out that Steve had gotten a letter too.

All the Curtis brothers, Two Bit, Candy, Steve and Evie met at the train station. Evie was clinging to Steve crying, "You can't go."

"I have to go it's either that or I go to prison." He rolled his eyes.

Nobody laughed. Two Bit said his good-byes and went back to the truck.

"You take care of yourself over there, little buddy."

"I will, Darry." They hugged and Darry went over to Steve.

Soda turned to Ponyboy, "You take care of my girl and don't let your school work slip, got it?"

Pony nodded, "I will, I'm gonna miss you." He hugged Soda.

"I'm gonna miss you too, little brother." He looked him in the face, "Remember, Darry doesn't mean a lot of the stuff he says he just worries."

"I know I love you."

"I love you too." Pony went to stand with Darry.

It was Candy's turn to say good-bye. She put her arms around his neck, "You stay safe over there."

He put his arms around her waist, "I will."

"Make sure you eat."

Soda smiled, "I will and I'll think of you all the time." He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too." A few tears escaped and ran down her face, she wiped them away, "I swore I wouldn't do this."

"It's ok, at least you're not like Evie."

She smiled, "I guess so."

They walked over to Steve and Candy hugged him, "I expect you to come back in one piece too."

Steve smiled, "We greasers are tougher then that."

"I know, I don't think I've ever told you I love you and I'll miss you."

Steve was quiet for a minute and then he hugged Candy, "I love you too."

They all watched and waved as the train rolled away. After the train was gone they all went to the Curtis house, except Evie.

Everyone walked into the house, closed the door, and then Candy grabbed Two Bit, because he was the closest to her, and cried.

Two Bit did his best to comfort her, "He'll be ok, you know he will."

She nodded and wiped her face, "I'll go make supper."

Darry stopped her, "No, Two Bit and I will go and get dinner tonight."

Candy nodded, "Ok, come on, Pony. I need your help with the laundry."

Ponyboy glumly followed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Two months had gone by and for the past week Candy had been getting sick in the morning and she felt queasy all day

Two months had gone by and for the past week Candy had been getting sick in the morning and she felt queasy all day.

Darry felt her forehead, "You're not warm."

"I know I'm going to see the doctor today." She put her hand up to him, "Don't worry Two Bit is coming with me."

"Ok, I just want you to be safe."

"I know, big brother, but don't worry so much."

"I'll try not to."

Two Bit walked in, "You ready to go."

"Yep."

They walked to the hospital and Two Bit had Candy in stitches all the way there.

The doctor checked her out and took blood, "I'm not sure what's wrong with you, but I'll call you when the blood test results come back."

"Thank you, doctor." Candy went to the waiting room, "Let's go I feel like a chocolate milkshake."

He got up, "So what's wrong?"

"The doctor took blood and said he'd call with the results."

"Let's go, did you say chocolate milkshake?"

"Yeah, I feel like a milkshake. Come on and then we'll take lunch to Darry."

They got her milkshake and a couple burgers for Darry.

"Darry, are you taking lunch?" Chuck, one of Darry's coworkers, yelled up to him.

"Probably, why?"

"There's a cute girl down here that says she brought you something."

Darry looked down and saw Candy waving. He came down, "Girl, what are you doing here and what did the doctor say?"

She told him what the doctor said, "I brought you lunch." She handed him the bag and a soda.

Chuck sat down with them, "So have you heard from Sodapop?"

Darry shook his head and put his arm around Candy's shoulders, "Not yet, but I know we'll get a letter anytime, I know we will."

Chuck looked at Candy, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to say the wrong thing."

Candy smiled, "You didn't, he's ok I know it." She got up, "I guess we'll be on our way."

Darry stood up, "You try to get some sleep."

"Ok, I seem to be getting tired so easy lately."

"I know." He brushed some hair out of her face, "I know you miss him, we all do, but if you get too sick what do you think he would say?"

"I know."

"I'll make sure that she gets some sleep." Two Bit patted Darry's shoulder.

When they got to the house Two Bit made sure that Candy laid down.

Pony came in and hour later with the mail, "Two Bit, where is Candy?"

"In her room sleeping she was really tired." He stood up, "Why, what's going on?"

"Letter from Soda." He ran into Candy's room, "Candy, wake up!"

She rolled over, "Pony, what's wrong?"

He smiled, "Nothing, we got a letter from Sodapop." He handed her the envelope.

She jumped up, "Come on, we need to go tell Darry."

They all ran to Darry's worksite and Candy yelled up to him, "Darry, get you butt down here now!"

Darry came down grumbling, "What the…"

"A letter from Soda, we waited to open it until we could be together."

"Ok, now open it." Candy opened it and read it.

They all passed the letter around so everyone could read it.

After Two Bit was done, Candy busted out laughing, "He misses us, clean laundry and chocolate. Chocolate…" She was laughing so hard she had to grab Darry so she didn't fall down.

Darry picked her up and spun her around. Candy patted him, "Put me down. Put me down."

He put her down and she ran next to the house and threw up. She came back to them, "I hope that doctor figures out what's wrong with me, I can't do this much longer."

"You guys go home and I'll see you there soon." Pony and Two Bit could tell that Darry was worried about Candy, but he didn't want any of them to know.

"Ok." The three of them left and went home.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days had gone by and Candy was home alone doing sheets and flipping mattresses when the phone rang, "Hello

A few days had gone by and Candy was home alone doing sheets and flipping mattresses when the phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Winston? This is Dr. Shoeman."

"Hello, Dr. Shoeman, did you find out what is wrong with me?"

"Yes, I did. You might want to sit down for the news."

Candy sat down, "I'm sitting. Doctor, am I dying?"

He chuckled, "No, you're not dying you're approximately two months pregnant."

"I'm what?" Candy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're pregnant."

"Thank you, Dr. Shoeman. I'll call you soon to make an appointment." She hung up the phone and began rubbing her neck, "I can't believe that I'm pregnant."

She pulled her shirt up and rubbed her belly, "Now the question is, how do I tell Darry and Ponyboy? Hell, how do I tell Sodapop since he's so far away?"

Candy decided that she wasn't going to tell anyone until she could figure out exactly what she was going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Candy was sitting at Ponyboy's desk writing a letter to Soda

Candy was sitting at Ponyboy's desk writing a letter to Soda. She had known for two months that she was pregnant and the baby was beginning to move.

The clothes she was wearing were barely covering her baby bump, so she decided to tell Sodapop in a letter and then break the news to Darry, Pony, and Two Bit. She was going to need their help with all of this.

She wrote,

_Dear Soda, I hope that you and Steve are doing well. Pony got and A on his latest writing assignment, but it's not the same for him without you here. I have been staying in the room with him when it gets really bad for either one of us, I know you won't mind. _

_Darry is working hard as usual, but he really looks forward to your letters. We all watch the news hoping to see you or Steve. Make sure that you tell him that we're thinking of him too ._

_Now about me, there is something I need to tell you. I hope that you're sitting down while you're reading this. I'm four months pregnant with your baby. I hope you're as happy about this as I am. I have been debating for two months whether to tell you or not, but now you have one more reason to come home safe. I know we talked about having children in the future, but we get to start our family early._

_I am always thinking of you. _

_Love, now and always,_

_Candy_

She put the letter in an envelope, sealed it and walked to the mailbox.

Later that night the three guys were watching the news. Two Bit had been staying at the house more often these days.

"Um, I need to tell you guys something." Candy walked quietly into the living room.

Darry put his paper down, "What is it?"

"Is it about all the weight you've been putting on?" Two Bit chuckled.

"Shut up." Pony told him, "Go ahead, Candy."

"It is about the weight, I'm pregnant."

All the guys were quiet. After a few minutes Candy broke the silence, "Someone please say something."

"How long?" Darry finally spoke.

"A little over four months."

"It is Soda's, right?" Two Bit asked.

Candy slapped him in the back of the head, "Of course it's Soda's, you idiot."

Ponyboy sat down next to her, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

She looked at Darry, "I want to know that you're ok with this and that you'll all help me?"

Darry stood up, walked over to her and pulled her up into a hug, "Of course I'm ok with it. Soda and you are good together and I think having a little one around the house would be nice." He stood back and looked at her, "We will all help you any way we can."

"Thank you all, I know this won't be easy and I don't know what to expect, but knowing you guys are behind me I'm not so nervous."

Pony stood up and hugged her, "Uncle Ponyboy, I like the sound of that."

"Me too, cutie, me too." She turned to Two Bit and smiled, "How about you, will it be Uncle Two Bit or Uncle Keith?"

He made a face, "Uncle Two Bit, definitely."

The baby moved around, she rubbed her belly, "Ok, ok." She looked at the guys, "He's moving around."

Ponyboy looked shocked, "Moving?"

Candy smiled and nodded, "Do you want to feel it?"

"Really?"

She took his hand and put it on her stomach. It only took a couple of seconds and the baby moved again.

Ponyboy pulled his hand away and looked at her surprised, "Is that the baby?"

She nodded, "He knows there is cake in the refrigerator."

"I'll get you some." Pony ran into the kitchen.

Darry sat down, "This kid is already like Sodapop, he isn't even born yet and I think he smells the cake."

Candy sat down on the couch, "You know we all keep saying he, but what if it's a she?"

His face lit up, "I never thought of that. I think having a girl running around would be nice too." He got a serious look on his face, "We'll need to get more milk, fruit and vegetables in the house and I want you to rest when you can." He pointed at Candy.

"How do you know so much about pregnant women?" Candy inquired.

"I don't remember everything, but I remember some of what went on when my mom was pregnant with Ponyboy."

She nodded and moved to the table.

Candy went to bed that night thinking of Soda and how he was going to feel when he got her letter. She fell asleep with her hand on her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

Candy was sleeping on the couch when Ponyboy came in from school

Candy was sleeping on the couch when Ponyboy came in from school. She was six months pregnant and with her frame, she was showing big time.

Pony laughed when Candy snored and tried to roll over. He quickly put his hands under her, "Candy, wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "How was school?"

"School was great, but you are halfway off the couch and my arms are starting to hurt."

Candy grabbed the back of the couch and pulled herself up into a sitting position, "Sorry about that."

Pony sat down next to her, "You still aren't sleeping very good, are you?"

She shook her head, "I can't stop having the dreams about Soda and Steve."

"They are going to be fine. I know that they are going to come home in one piece and Soda is going to be so excited about this baby that he won't know what to do."

Candy kissed his cheek, "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I think we should go out and buy something for the baby and I think you need to get out of this house."

"I don't want to have to explain to strangers that I'm not married and pregnant."

Pony helped her off the couch, "You aren't, if anyone asks your husband is fighting in Vietnam and your finger has swollen from the baby weight and you can't wear your ring."

She laughed, "You have this all planned for, don't you?"

"Yep, now let's go shopping."

They went out shopping and came home about two hours later. When they walked in they could tell that Darry was home because they could smell supper.

He came out of the kitchen, "Where have you two been?"

Ponyboy held up the bags, "We went shopping for the baby."

"What did you buy?"

"Everything." Candy sat down on the couch, "We bought clothes, some blankets and bottles."

Darry watched as she pulled the items out to show him. He pushed some hair out of her face, "You look a lot better since you got some air."

She nodded, "I'm gonna put these in the bedroom. I'll be right back." Candy took off down the hall and closed her bedroom door.

Darry turned to Ponyboy, "Is she still having the dreams?"

He nodded, "She is so worried about Soda and Steve I don't know what to tell her to make her feel better."

Darry put his hand on Ponyboy's shoulder, "I don't think any of us can do that."

Pony nodded and went to set the table.


	16. Chapter 16

Two Bit walked into the yard, "Damn, girl I think you're bigger then you were yesterday

Two Bit walked into the yard, "Damn, girl I think you're bigger then you were yesterday."

"Ha, ha, help me carry this load of laundry into the house."

He grabbed the laundry basket and carried it while helping Candy up the steps.

She sat down and began folding the clothes. All of a sudden she sucked in her breath and gripped the arm of the couch.

Two Bit was at her side faster then light, "You ok?"

She shook her head, "We need to get to Darry, it's time."

He helped her off the couch and grabbed her coat, "The baby's coming. Oh hell, the baby's coming."

"Come on, Two Bit, you need to keep it together."

He nodded and put his hand on her arm and back, "Can you walk?"

She pulled on her jacket, "I'd better be able to because you aren't going to carry me."

He smiled, "I will if I have to."

Candy touched the side of his face, "You're sweet, but…" Another pain hit her and she squeezed his hand until it was done.

Two Bit was rushing her out the door, "Darry's working only a couple of blocks away, will you make it?"

She nodded and they began walking. Candy stopped to catch her breath.

He looked at her, "You ok?"

She nodded and they continued.

Two Bit helped Candy into the truck and began yelling, "Darry, it's time!" He ran toward the house, "Chuck, where's Darry?"

"He'll be right back, why?"

Two Bit didn't hear the last question because he was running toward the truck. He heard Candy scream, "Two Bit!"

Darry came running down the street, "Two Bit?"

"She says the baby's coming."

They both jumped in the truck and took off.

Two Bit took Candy's hand, "Everything is going to be ok."

She nodded and laid her head back.

They got to the hospital and the nurses were taking Candy to a delivery room. She yelled, "Get Ponyboy, he wants to be here."

"I'll go get him, you stay here." Darry took off and Two Bit began pacing.

Two hours had gone by, all three of the guys were pacing and Candy was screaming every three minutes or so.

Another hour and a nurse came out to the waiting room, "Mr. Curtis?"

All three of them stood up and looked at her.

She smiled, "Mother and baby are doing fine."

They all smiled, "Can we go see her?" Ponyboy asked.

"Only for a few minutes, she needs her sleep."

They all walked down to Candy's room and Darry stuck his head in, "Can we come in?"

Candy smiled weakly and nodded slowly.

They all stood by the bed. Candy moved the blanket away from the baby's face, "Guys I want you to meet Patrick Sodapop Curtis. Patrick meet your Uncle Darry, Uncle Ponyboy and Uncle Two Bit." She kissed the baby's forehead, "They are going to be around to teach you and they will always be there for you."

She looked up at Darry, "Do you want to hold him?"

He nodded. She handed Patrick to Darry, he sat down, "Hey kid, I'm sorry that your daddy can't be here, but you'll meet him real soon."

Candy saw that Darry was beginning to cry, "Are you ok?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I just hate that Sodapop is missing this."

"I know I do too. We'll all just have to love little Patrick for him until he gets home."

He handed the baby back to Candy, "I need to get some air. I'll meet you guys at the truck."

Ponyboy and Two Bit both held the baby until the nurse came in and told them they had to leave.

"We'll come back and see you tomorrow." Two Bit kissed her cheek, "Get some sleep, you look like hell."

"Try pushing a watermelon out your nose and see how good you look."

He put his hands up in surrender, "I give."

They both left, the nurse took the baby to the nursery and Candy fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The guys loved having little Patrick around the house

The guys loved having little Patrick around the house. They all helped with feedings, baths and they even changed diapers.

Candy had a crib that Darry made for the baby in her room. Two Bit even helped when he could.

Candy was feeding Patrick and the phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, how are you doing?"

She was surprised, but smiling, "Sodapop Curtis, is that you?"

"Yes it is I'll be at the train station tonight. You want to come and pick me up?"

"Of course, I do."

"I hope you're gonna bring that baby along so he or she can meet me and their Uncle Steve."

Candy was getting more excited, "Steve's home too?"

"Yep, we came in together."

"What time do you think you'll be here?"

"Probably around eight."

"Ok, we'll all be there, including your son."

"Hey Steve, it's a boy!" She heard Steve holler in the background.

Candy was so happy she started to cry.

"Oh, honey, please don't cry."

"I'm just so happy to hear your voice." Patrick started to cry. Candy rocked him, "Its ok, Patrick, it's your daddy."

"Patrick, is that what you named him?"

"Yep, Patrick Sodapop Curtis."

"I would love to continue talking to you, but they're telling me I have to get off the phone."

"I love you."

"I love you too and I'll see you soon."

Candy brought Patrick to their room and put his coat on, "We need to go and tell Uncle Darry that daddy is coming home."

They walked to Darry's worksite. Darry and Chuck were taking a break.

Chuck stood up, "You look great, Candy."

"Thank you."

"Let me see this baby that Darry can't quit raving about."

She gave the baby to Chuck, "He looks like Soda, poor kid."

Darry stood up, "Is something wrong?" He was always overly concerned about her and the baby.

She smiled, "No, nothing's wrong, but I do have some news. I got a phone call and Steve and Sodapop are coming home tonight about eight."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

Darry picked her up and twirled her around, "They're coming home."

"I know." She took the baby from Chuck, "I'm making a special supper and double-fudge chocolate cake."

"Make sure when Pony gets home he makes a welcome home sign. Candy, my brother is coming home."

"I know, Darry, I know."

They all waited for Soda and Steve's train to come in. Darry held Patrick knowing that Candy was going to attack Soda when she saw him.

The train stopped and they waited. Candy saw them first, she ran to Sodapop. He grabbed her, picked her up and kissed her more passionately then ever before.

When he put her down she did a physical assessment, "Are you all here?"

Soda smiled, "Yes and everything is in working order."

"Well, Patrick will have to decide on that."

She turned and saw Steve, "Steve Randle, if you don't give me a hug I might cry."

Steve smiled, Candy wasn't sure if she had ever seen him smile, and hugged her tight.

She stroked his hair, "You're home now and everything is going to be ok." He pulled back to look at her and she stroked his face, "I promise."

He nodded.

She put her arms around both of their waists and brought them over to the others, "All the greasers are back together."

Candy took the baby so Darry, Pony and Two Bit could hug Steve and Soda.

"Sodapop, I want you to meet your son Patrick." She put him in Soda's arms.

"He's beautiful." A tear ran down his cheek, "He's beautiful and so are you." He kissed Candy's cheek.

"You've got yourself a good woman, Soda." Darry said as they walked to the truck, "Not only does she take care of Patrick; she has been taking care of us and the house."

"I knew she was good for me." Soda smiled.

Steve was quiet all the way home and Candy was worried about him.

They went in the house and Candy brought Soda to their room, "Darry made the crib for Patrick, Pony got the bear and Two Bit actually bought the Mickey."

"They took good care of you for me?"

She nodded, "Patrick didn't want for anything."

"How about you?"

"All I wanted was you home with us."

Soda put the baby in the crib and spoke, but didn't turn around, "I need to ask you a question."

"Go ahead, ask me anything."

"Did you sleep with anyone else while I was gone?"

Candy stood up, "Why would you ask me that?"

He turned toward her, "A lot of guys got letters from their girls saying they found someone else, I just need to know."

Candy understood, but it still made her a little mad, "No, other then when Pony had a bad night or when Patrick couldn't sleep. There hasn't been anyone else." She walked out of the room.

"I didn't…"

"Don't, I understand, but don't." She went in the kitchen and brought supper out, "I hope everyone is hungry."

Everyone was finished eating and Candy brought the cake out, "You said that you missed chocolate, so I made you guys a double-fudge chocolate cake." She cut a piece for everyone, but she only nibbled.

Soda looked at her, "You're not having a piece?"

She shook her head, "I still have five pounds to lose." Candy went into the kitchen to warm a bottle. It was finished and Patrick began to cry.

Pony got up and so did Soda, "Sorry Soda, habit."

"That's ok, Pony, I understand. I'll get him." Soda went into the bedroom and came out with a screaming baby, "What do I do?"

Candy smiled, "You sit down and give him this bottle."

Soda sat down, "I have to learn all this."

"I know. Test the milk on your wrist to make sure it isn't too hot."

He did, "Ok, it's not, now do I give it to him?"

She nodded, "After every couple of ounces you need to burp him."

"I think I got it." He looked down at the baby and the baby stared at him, "He's looking at me."

Candy kissed his cheek, "He knows you're his daddy."

Steve stood up and went to sit on the porch.

Soda looked at Candy. Candy looked at Darry, "Can you help Soda and I'll go talk to  
Steve?"

Darry nodded and sat down next to Soda.

Candy went outside and sat down next to Steve, "You've been quiet tonight, you ok?"

Steve nodded.

"I didn't see Evie at the train station, did you call her?"

He shook his head, "I got a letter a few months ago that said she couldn't wait for me and she had found someone else."

"I'm sorry, but even your dad wasn't there."

"He doesn't give a shit about me, one less mouth to feed, ya know."

She put her arm around his shoulders, "I always knew you had a tough life, but what you went through."

"No one will understand what I went through or what I saw." He was looking at her, but his face was softer then she remembered.

Candy swore if you were to hit him in the face it would break. She ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm always here for you. If you ever want to talk or anything, you got it?"

He nodded and put his arms around her burying his face in her shoulder.

At first she was shocked, but then she realized he was crying. She stroked his hair, "You're ok, Steve, you're ok."

"I can't handle this, I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are, you are one of the strongest people I know. You'll make it through this with help from all the people who care about you."

He sat back and wiped his face. A car came around the corner and backfired. Steve grabbed Candy and forced her to the ground, "Get down!"

"Steve, it was a car. It was just a car, you're ok."

He let her up slowly and jumped up, "Patrick is he ok?" He ran inside with Candy close behind.

Soda was sitting on the couch clutching Patrick to his chest. The look in his eyes was fear.

Steve sat down on one side of him and Candy sat on the other. The three guys that were in the room were just staring at them.

Candy spoke first and she spoke calmly, "Soda. Sodapop, look at me." He didn't move so she spoke more stern, "Sodapop Patrick Curtis, look at me."

He slowly turned his head to look at her, "Candy?"

She touched his cheek, "Yes, it's Candy. Please give Steve the baby."

"Steve?"

"I'm right here, buddy." He put his hand on Soda's shoulder, "Can I hold, Patrick?"

Soda loosened his grip and Steve carefully took the baby, "Its ok, little man, Uncle Steve's got you."

Patrick was asleep and didn't seem to notice.

Soda sat looking at his hands and then at Candy. He grabbed her and cried, to Candy it felt like he was crying out everything that had happened the past year, "What if I held him too tight? Did I hurt him?"

Candy looked at Steve, "Is he ok?"

"That I can see he is."

"You hear that, honey, Patrick is ok."

Soda nodded and sat up wiping his face, "I don't know what happened."

Candy finished wiping his face, "I know you've been through a lot. You both have, but we're all here for you." Candy stood up, "Steve, you need to get a nice, hot shower and relax. You're staying here tonight."

Steve opened his mouth, but Candy stopped him, "I don't want to hear it. I'll get you a towel and something clean to wear."

Candy went down the hall while Soda and Steve sat on the couch looking shocked.

Soda cracked a smile, "She is forceful."

Darry sat back, "I told you she has been taking care of us and she manages to keep us all in line, even Two Bit."

Two Bit nodded, "Yep, I have tried not to listen to what she says, but she's like a sister and a mom now."

Candy came back down the hall, "Ok Steve, let's go."

He stood up and looked at Patrick, "I have to give you to your daddy, but I'll be back." Steve thanked Candy for the towel and clothes and went into the bathroom.

"How are we working out the sleeping arrangements?" Candy sat down next to Soda.

"We need more rooms." Darry spoke up.

"Darry, Steve can't go home tonight. He needs to be with people who care about him."

"Whoa, hold up, I never said he couldn't stay. I just said we need more room."

Pony cleared his throat, "I could have two single beds in my room and Steve can sleep in there."

"What about Two Bit?"

Two Bit looked at Candy, "I can go home. I do have a home even if I don't stay there a lot."

Darry stood up, "That's good for later, but what about tonight?"

"I think Steve can sleep in our room." Soda spoke up.

Candy rubbed Soda's back, "If that's what you want it's fine with me."

Soda nodded, "Why do I feel wet?" He looked down at the baby, "You wanted me to feel at home, didn't you?"

Everyone laughed.

Two Bit left and Darry went to bed.

Soda and Candy went into their room to change Patrick, "I'm glad that you don't mind Steve staying here."

"He told me about the letter from Evie." She put her head on Soda's shoulder, "How could she do that to him? I thought she loved him."

"She does, but she couldn't handle not knowing what would happen to him."

"I couldn't handle not knowing. I had nightmares just about every night and when I found out I was carrying Patrick it got worse. I held on and stayed strong for you and everyone else." She sat down and rubbed Patrick's back.

Soda squatted down in front of her, "I know you were and I'm glad you were, but I'm home now."

She put her arms around him, "I'm glad you came home to me."

Patrick began fussing on the bed. Candy picked him up, "I know what time it is, but we have to wait for Uncle Steve."

"Why, what time is it?"

"Bath time, he usually has his bottle after we eat supper then he gets his bath. With everything going on he is getting it a little late."

"Poor little guy we're messing up your schedule."

"He doesn't really have a set schedule, but we try to keep everything regular."

Soda stood up, "Can I do it?"

"If you want to, I don't want to push anything on you too fast."

"It's not too fast. If I was home I would have been helping you all along. I need to get back to a normal life."

"Ok, Mr. Curtis, you can bathe your son."

She stood up with Patrick and Soda followed her into the kitchen, "Run the water and test it on your wrist like you did the bottle."

Candy undressed Patrick and held him close to her, "He gets cold quick and when he gets too cold…"

"He pees on you." Pony said from the living room, "I know he did it to me."

Soda and Candy laughed, "It's ready."

She handed Patrick to Soda, "Here you go, dad."

Soda took his naked son and put him in the water. He was washing him and Patrick started fussing, "What am I doing wrong?"

"He's getting cold." Candy held up the towel and Soda put him in it.

"Hey, did I hear the little man fussing out here?" Steve poked his head in the kitchen, "Soda, are you pinching that baby?"

"No, Uncle Steve, I'm not pinching him. He had his bath, that's all."

"Soda, why don't you bring Patrick in and get him dressed and Steve can help you. I need to get a shower." She disappeared into the bedroom and came out with clothes, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Pony followed the three into the bedroom and he helped Soda, "We all missed you."

"I know I missed you too." Soda mussed his hair.

Steve patted Pony on the back, "I even missed you, Ponyboy."

Pony looked at him funny, "You don't like me that much."

"That was before things have changed."

They all heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom, "What is the noise?" Soda and Steve looked at Pony.

"Candy's crying."

"She's what?" Soda asked.

Ponyboy picked up Patrick and began rocking him, "Every time she takes a shower, she cries. She tried to shower after Darry and I were asleep so we wouldn't hear her." He put Patrick in his crib, "I'll be back with a bottle."

Soda turned to Steve, "Watch him, I'll be back."

Sodapop slowly opened the bathroom door and undressed. He climbed into the shower behind Candy.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

She turned and looked at him, "How…?"

"Pony told me. He said the he heard you at night sometimes."

Candy wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. She started crying again, "I tried to be strong for everyone and I tried to be strong after Patrick was born. I couldn't do it all the time. So when everyone was asleep I would come in here and cry."

Soda stroked her hair, "I know, I'm glad you took care of everyone while I was gone. You are a strong and brave woman and I love you with all my heart."

They stood in the shower until the water turned cold.

Soda climbed out, wrapped a towel around Candy and then one around himself, "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Sounds good, but I need to check on everyone first." She pulled her nightgown on and left the bathroom.

Soda stood in the doorway and watched her.

Candy put a pillow and blanket on the couch, went into Darry's room and then Pony's room, "Ok, everyone is set. Now we can go to sleep."

Soda smiled, "Who said anything about sleeping?"

"Only if you're quiet, you don't want to wake the baby up." Candy climbed into bed and waited for him.

Soda and Candy made love and fell asleep in each others arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Life was getting back to normal

Life was getting back to normal. Soda and Steve were back working at the DX and Candy was staying at home. Soda didn't want her to go back to work until Patrick got older.

Candy and Ponyboy were taking Patrick for a walk when they ran into Evie, "Hey guys, let me see that beautiful baby."

Candy held him up, "He's getting big."

Evie nodded, "How old is he?"

"About five months old."

"He looks like Sodapop, he has his eyes."

Candy nodded, "Yep, his daddy is so proud of him." She handed Patrick to Ponyboy, "I want to talk to Evie."

Pony walked down the street a little ways, but not far enough that Candy couldn't see him. While Soda and Steve were gone the greasers were vulnerable and stuck together like glue. Now that Soda and Steve were back nothing had changed.

"Evie, I know that we have never been real close and we don't see each other a lot, but I can't believe that you sent Steve a letter to break up with him."

"How did you know?"

"He told me the night they got back. He was hurting and all he wanted and needed were people around him that loved him. I can't believe he couldn't count on you."

"I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle not knowing. I'm not as strong as you are."

Candy shook her head, "I had to be I had no choice."

"I love Steve, but I couldn't do it."

"All I have to say is that I'm disappointed." She walked over to Pony, "Let's go."

Pony and Candy were only a couple of blocks away from the DX when a car pulled up next to them, "Hey grease."

Candy thought, _'Not while I have Patrick with us, please.'_

They continued walking, the car followed them, "I'm talking to you, greaser."

Pony looked at Candy, "We just keep walking we're almost to Soda."

She nodded, but the socs got out of their car, "You'd better look at me, white trash."

They both turned and looked at him. Candy spoke, "Come on guys, even you wouldn't want to hurt a baby."

"No, we wouldn't, but we can hurt him." The grabbed Ponyboy and began punching him.

"Leave him alone! Soda! Steve!" Candy was screaming and it didn't take long for Patrick to start screaming too.

Candy heard people running form everywhere. She pulled Patrick to her chest, knelt down to protect him and continued screaming.

Someone touched her shoulder and she swung her fist barely missing the side of Darry's face, "Don't touch my baby!"

"Whoa, it's Darry. Their gone, you're safe now."

Candy put her head up and looked around. She saw Pony, Darry, Steve, Soda and Two Bit and they were all staring at her. She looked at Darry, "Sorry."

"That's ok." He put his hand on her waist and under her arm helping her up.

Darry took Patrick from her and she went right to Ponyboy, "Are you alright? I can't believe those assholes."

Two Bit mused Pony's hair, "He was doing a pretty good job holding his own."

"Really?" She looked surprised.

Pony smiled and looked at the toe of his sneaker, "I couldn't let them hurt you or Patrick."

Candy hugged Ponyboy, "You're a good man, Ponyboy Curtis."

Soda walked up to Candy, "I was going to wait until I got done work, but I can't wait."

"What?" Candy was confused.

Soda took her hand, got down on one knee and looked up at her, "Candace Marie Winston, will you marry me?" He pulled a ring out of his pocket.

Candy's eyes started to water, "Yes! Yes, of course I will."

Soda stood up, put the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss.

Darry smiled, "It's about time you made an honest woman out of her."

Soda turned to Darry, "Will you be my best man?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"Who do I get for my maid of honor? I don't have any girl friends." She looked around, "Pony?"

Ponyboy backed up, "I'm not wearing a dress, no way no how."

"I don't want you to wear a dress just stand up for me."

"Ok, that I can do."

Candy smiled, "That only leaves one thing."

"What?" They all said at once.

"Steve, Two Bit, would you give me away?"

"I've been trying to, but no one will take you." Two Bit laughed.

Everyone laughed, even Candy.

Steve kissed her cheek as soon as they all calmed down, "Of course I'll give you to Soda, but I still don't know what he did to get you."

"If I didn't have Soda I'd take you." She kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

They all walked home. Soda asked Candy, "So when do you want to do this?"

"We can't afford this right now."

"Huh?"

"I need a dress, you need a suit, they need suits, flowers, guests, food…oh there is so much to do."

Soda put his arms around her, "I just want to marry you. I don't need all that stuff."

"I want all that stuff." She took Patrick from Darry, "We're going to take a nap."

As soon as she had disappeared into the bedroom and closed the door Steve spoke, "I've been staying here, so I'm giving you my paycheck toward the wedding." He handed most of his money to Soda.

Soda looked shocked, "I can't take your money."

"Candy wants a fancy wedding, then we all need to make sure she gets a fancy wedding."

"It'll be the best wedding this side of town has ever seen." Two Bit said a little too loud. He covered his mouth, "Sorry."

"I have thirty dollars you can have, Soda." Pony spoke up.

"I can probably scrape up some cash." Two Bit nodded.

Darry smiled, "I think we can pull this off. I get paid in a couple of days. I could pitch in some money too."

Soda smiled, "I think we can pull this off."


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks had gone by and the guys were working feverishly to make all the arrangements for Candy's perfect wedding

Two weeks had gone by and the guys were working feverishly to make all the arrangements for Candy's perfect wedding.

Candy walked into the house and noticed that it was quiet, "Hello, is anyone home?" She walked in the bedroom to check if Patrick was in his crib, he wasn't, but there was a white, wedding dress and a note. Candy could tell that Ponyboy had written the note, it said for her to put the dress on and meet him outside.

She put the dress on and went out the side door to the yard.

When Candy got outside she couldn't believe what she saw. There were flowers everywhere, food was set up on a table to the side, and Steve and Two Bit were waiting for her.

Steve gave her a bouquet of flowers, "Are you ready to do this?"

"How?"

Two Bit put her hand on his arm, "Don't worry about it right now. Just enjoy it because as soon as we're done the monkey suit is gone."

Candy stroked his face and giggled, "Once a greaser, always a greaser."

Steve took her hand and put it on his arm, "Let's do this. Soda's sweating so bad he might dehydrate."

They walked down into the yard and Candy could see all the Curtis brothers and a Justice of the Peace standing in front of everyone.

They all looked as the three of them walked toward Soda.

Steve and Two Bit kissed Candy's cheeks and gave her hand to Soda. He smiled and took it.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Soda smiled and kissed Candy. All the people hooted, hollered and clapped.

Candy didn't notice until after the ceremony that there was a guy with a turntable in the corner, "Music too, you guys thought of everything."

They all nodded.

"You all look so handsome, but there is one thing missing. I'll be right back." She came out a couple minutes later, "My husband is first. Come here, Sodapop."

Candy made Soda sit down and she greased his hair, then combed it the way he liked it.

"Honey, you're great." Soda kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "I know, whose next?"

Candy greased all their hair. She stood back and looked at them, "Now there are my men."

They all danced, ate and laughed until well after dark.

Soda spoke up, "I have an announcement to make." Everyone got quiet, "Candy, I always want to make you happy, because you always make me the happiest man in the world."


	20. Chapter 20

"Patrick, we're leaving

"Patrick, we're leaving. Are you coming?"

"I'll be right down, mom!" Patrick yelled.

_This is my family. My parents have been married for fifteen years and we are getting ready to go to their anniversary party._

_My mom and dad are happy, even though a lot of people didn't think they would make it the first year. They bought a house with help from my Uncle Darry. It is two houses away from my dad's family home. I asked him one time why we all lived so close together and he told me that it was because a family like ours always sticks together. _

_Mom and dad also gave me a little sister, Lillian Dallas Curtis. She is named after my Grandmother Curtis and my Uncle Dallas. I never got a chance to meet either one of them, but my family tells me that they were good people in their own rights._

_Uncle Darry finally quit worrying about his brothers so much and found himself my Aunt Martha. They have one daughter, my cousin, Rita._

_Uncle Steve and Aunt Evie realized that they loved each other and made up. They got married, but they decided not to have any children, which is ok with me because Uncle Steve spoils Lilly and I._

_Uncle Two Bit says he hasn't found the right woman to settle down with yet, but mom says that everyone has the right person for them he just hasn't found her yet._

_My Uncle Ponyboy went to college, like Uncle Darry and my dad wanted. Now he teaches at my school. In fact he will be reading this in the next couple of days. Mom always tells me that I remind her of him when he was younger._

_Here you go Uncle Ponyboy, you asked us to write about our families. This is my family, all of them. Not everyone will have a family a unique as mine, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

Patrick's door opened, "Come on, Pat, mom is getting antsy and dad is dancing around the living room."

"I'm coming, Lilly." He gathered up his papers and followed his sister downstairs.

They walked into the living room and all of their family was there. Patrick turned to his parents, "Mom, dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Patrick." Soda and Candy followed him into the kitchen, "What do you need to talk to us about?"

"I didn't have any money to buy you a gift, so I want you two to be the first ones to read my paper for Uncle Ponyboy's class."

Candy took the stack of papers and fixed his hair, "What is it about?"

"Us, I mean, all of us. He wanted us to write about our family."

"You've never let us read any of your papers before." Soda looked over Candy's shoulder at the papers.

"I thought you guys would want to relive your past."

Candy hugged her son, "Thank you, this is the best present you could give us."

Patrick rolled his eyes, but thought, _'This is my family and no matter what I know that they will always be here for me and protect me. I love them all.'_


End file.
